Changes
by SnowyOwl-17
Summary: Logan has been in London for 6 months, in that time a lot has changed in Rory's life. What life altering moment is to be expected? What will life be like when he gets back especially when it involves Francine Hayden! SORRY, BUT OFFICIALLY ON TEMP HIATUS
1. Yeah, could I get one life changing

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!

Chapter One:

5 ½ months after Logan left for London.

'Knock' 'Knock' 'Knock'

The sound made its way to Rory, who was sitting in her living room, typing away at her computer. "One minute," she called, as she quickly tried to get her last thoughts typed and saved before she forgot them.

'Knock' 'Knock'

"I'm coming," she called as she set her computer down on the coffee table and made her way to the door. She opened the door and stood there in amazed and confused shock.

"Hello, Lorelai," said the sophisticated woman standing before her.

Having no clue what to say she stepped back, opened the door some more and motioned for her to come in. The woman made her way inside and looked around the apartment, as Rory closed the door.

"You have a beautiful apartment, Lorelai. Although it is a little more masculine than I would have expected."

Rory seemed to have finally found her voice. "The apartment was my boyfriend's first," she said casually. The woman nodded and the two just stood there looking at one another in utter silence.

"What are you doing here, Francine?" Rory finally asked in confused annoyance.

Francine Hayden sighed and looked at her hands for a moment before opening her purse and pulling out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Rory. "Straub wrote this up before he passed away;however, I've only found it recently. And according to the lawyers that I've triple checked with, it would appear to be valid and rather important."

Rory took the paper in confusion, opened it and began reading. As she got farther down the document her eyes widened in shock, which was soon followed by the shaking of her hands. Seeing this Francine guided her to lean against or sit on the closest piece of furniture. This, of course, happened to be the pool table.

Rory looked up at her paternal grandmother in confusion, "I don't understand?" she spoke quietly.

She watched as Francine took a deep, steadying breath, before speaking. "The Hayden blood runs through your veins, therefore Straub felt it his right to keep tabs on you. And that night at your other grandparent's home, he said something that he greatly regretted afterwards. -- You see, my dear, we had no idea that your father had left you more or less fatherless, and we both admit that is and was our own fault, but, none the less, that fact ate your grandfather up inside after he found out, especially after only hours ago saying to your face that you were a mistake and that it was your fault his son didn't go to Princeton.-- Truthfully, I think it was then that he realized his son was never going to be the man he had held out for him to be, and in the process he had lost the granddaughter, that in all aspects, was the most perfect granddaughter anyone could ask for." she spoke quietly as she got a little choked up.

Rory shook her head in confusion. In some part of her brain she understood how hard this was for her paternal grandmother, but she also knew that she had to get a few more things cleared up before they could go any further.

"But, Francine, it wasn't like I popped out of no where and **told** my dad to get my mom pregnant. I had no more control over the fact that I was conceived or born anymore than any couple has a choice of what sex their child is going to be." She said sternly.

This caused Francine to nod in understanding sadness. "Your grandfather and I finally figured that out, however and unfortunately, that was not so before it was too late. I remember after that night, he spent so much time thinking of a way to apologize, but I think he was always afraid you wouldn't listen to him, truthfully so was I. I believe that this was his way of apologizing, but I think at the same time it may have been more than that." she paused for a moment and looked a little apprehensive, almost as though she wasn't sure of she should say what she was about to say next.

"The day of your graduation from Chilton, I have never seen your grandfather so proud and hurt at the same time. He longed for a part of that speech to include himself, and he knew that the fact that it didn't was his own fault. -- I never understood half of the things that man did in regards to you, but this one I think I do. I don't think he did this to make himself feel better, because I know it couldn't have, I think he did it to punish himself for his actions," she paused for a moment and got a distant look in her eye.

"I remember him saying something about wanting to present something to you on your 21st birthday and that he hoped you would throw it back in his face, just because it was something he deserved. -- Straub may not have been the most emotional man, or the best father but his family did matter more to him than his work ever did, it was just that he could never find the happy medium with working for the world and being what his son actually needed. According to your father there is something you and Straub have in common, neither of you take failure very well. And I can tell you right now, he never felt more like a failure than when it came to being your grandfather. I suppose that was why he took so well to Georgia, although every time he was with her he always had a sad glint in his eyes. He knew he had missed out on all of that with you and it was something he could never fix," Francine concluded with a sad smile.

Rory stood there in absolute silence just absorbing all that Francine had told her. She wasn't quiet sure if she believed all of it quite yet, but she had to believe some of it, because she now knew that it had been Francine and Straub that she had seen at her graduation. She hadn't been sure all of those years ago and had said nothing to her family, but now she was sure it had been them.

After a couple of minutes she finally broke the silence and asked the question she needed to know now, "What does all of this mean?"

"It means that you **are** the **sole** heiress to everything your grandfather ever had in his possession." Rory nodded slowly as Francine continued. "All of the money, estates, titles, stocks, enterprises, and so forth."

"So I'm what? One of Hartford's Social Elite now?" she asked cautiously. This caused Francine to smile mischievously. "No, my dear. You see, this was something your grandfather decided never to tell your father, besides your father claimed us in public about as much as your mother refused coffee." Francine knew that with a confession like that, her granddaughter would have some sort of reaction, and she didn't disappoint.

Rory raised an eyebrow that clearly said 'well now this ought to be good.' "Lorelai, you are not just Hartford Elite, as you so eloquently put it;you are what is called the Elite of the world. You are now one of the richest 21 year olds in the world." Rory's look of absolute shock was one of the most priceless expressions she had ever witnessed.

"E-E-Excuse me?" Rory stuttered.

"Lorelai, with the trust fund set in your name alone, you are worth 3.5 billion dollars." At Rory's blank look, Francine thought of how she could explain it a different way. "Let me put it to you this way -- What is the largest home you have ever been in?"

"The Huntzberger's"

Francine nodded and smiled; fore she knew she was about to deal quite the shock to her oldest granddaughter. "My dear, you could fit at least seven of the Huntzberger's homes into the original Hayden Estate in Ireland."

At this Rory began choking on air and her knees seemed to stop working because she fell to the floor in a heap of coughs. "Water." Rory managed to croak out through her coughing, and Francine immediately went into the kitchen.

After that the two of them moved into the living room and began talking about what it all meant and how Rory's life would change because of all of this.

"You will, of course, have to take the Hayden name." Francine told her seriously.

Rory looked at her hands for a second and then looked up shyly. "Um, I kind of already did." she said quietly.

Rory stood up and walked over to the bookcase, at the look of astonishment that Francine was sure was present on her face, and gathered a few things, before walking back to the chair she had occupied moments earlier. "I've already finished my last year of Yale early. And I figured since Dad paid for a lot of Yale, it would be nice to have the Hayden name on my diploma. I got it legally changed on his birthday, and the administration is giving me a special recognition on graduation day for finishing earlier, especially with everything that I went through during my years here. And I guess I really wanted to walk across the stage a Hayden this time, And I now I want to even more so now. I mean I have already walked across the Chilton stage as a Gilmore, so…" she trailed off as she finished.

Francine sat there in amazement as she read over the papers her granddaughter had handed her. "Lorelai, this is the perfect thing to give your father. He will absolutely love it. And I say we keep it a secret from him a little bit longer," she smiled lovingly at her granddaughter, yet she had a mischievous glint in her eye. Which seemed to surprise her granddaughter. "Oh don't give me that look, Lorelai, your father had to get it from someone and it certainly wasn't your grandfather," this caused Rory to laugh and nod.

However, then, a thought came to her. "Francine, do you think you could help me with this heiress stuff. I wasn't raised around any of this, and, as Shira and Elias were so eager to point out, I don't exactly fit into this world." Rory didn't think she had ever seen someone go from peaceful to pissed off so fast, and that was saying something considering she was related to Lorelai and Emily Gilmore.

"Excuse me? -- Lorelai, what exactly was said to you?" Francine's anger caused Rory to shift uncomfortably.

"Um, well it started at a dinner at the Huntzberger's where Shira and Elias pointed out repeatedly that I wasn't good enough to be a Huntzberger, and if I remember correctly it was all because I wanted to work, and I quote 'this has nothing to do with her mother.' And then everything escalated when Mitchum gave me an internship to apologize and then proceeded to tell me I didn't have what it takes to make it in the journalism world."

"They told a Hayden that she was not good enough for the Huntzberger's!" Francine asked is slow rage.

"Well, technically, they told a Gilmore," Rory said in an attempt to calm her paternal grandmother down.

"Well, my dear, we are just going to have to prove them wrong, because I can tell you right now, no one out does a Hayden and no one has for a **very** long time. What do you say? You up for the challenge?" Francine asked mischievously, in which Rory smiled back in return and nodded. But, what Francine saw made her smile even more. Rory's smile was all Straub Michael Hayden.

Thanks to my Beta DarkWoldYingFa Your the best!!!


	2. I'm not your average rich kid!

Chapter Two:

'Ring' 'Ring' 'Ring' 'Ring' 'Slam' 'Ring' 'Slam' 'Ring'

"Hello?" Rory said groggily into her cell phone, her eyes still closed, still half asleep. "Did I wake you up, Ace?" she heard Logan's amused voice coming from the other end of the phone and couldn't help the smile that grew on her face. "Yeah, and I have already gave you fair warning that if you come home to my night stand completely destroyed, it's your own fault for calling me so damn early," she teased as she stretched and opened her eyes a little.

She turned her head to look at her alarm clock and had to hold in her groan as the neon green numbers glared back at her mockingly. She then turned her glare to no one in particular, but she had it focused on Logan for laughing at her in her ear.

'Knock' 'Knock' 'Knock'

"Ug, Damn I'm far to popular this morning," Rory complained to Logan as she dragged herself out of bed. "I'm coming!" she called out as she scuffled her feet across the floor and turned her attention back to her boyfriend.

"So what's on your agenda for today?" She asked curiously but winced when she heard him sigh in boredom. "Oh you know, breakfast at seven, which will include going over numbers or something mind numbingly boring. Then it's a meeting that will run from eight to ten, another meeting that will take from ten-thirty to one-thirty, lunch will be involved, where we will again go over even more numbers. And if you need to be told what will happen after lunch you haven't been listening for the past 6 months." he said sarcastically. She smiled sadly at him even though he couldn't see her, "So more meetings, huh? Hold on, babe I have to get the door," she told him as she placed her hand on the doorknob.

"Please tell me you brought me coffee," was the first thing that came out of her mouth when she saw Francine standing out side her apartment door. Francine looked at her like she was crazy. "Do you think I would actually risk my life by showing up at your apartment this early without any?" Rory smiled and took the coffee her grandmother held out to her and stepped aside to let her in. "You're a smart lady." Rory said with a wide smile before she took a large gulp of her morning life giver.

Francine just smiled and shook her head, "It is something I pride myself on," she said as she made her way into the kitchen and began fixing Rory some breakfast. "Grandma, you don't have to make me breakfast. That's what the pop-tarts and toaster is for." she complained her usual complaint even though she knew it would do her no good.

"Emily is cooking you breakfast?" Logan asked her in surprise. Rory scrunched up her face in confusion. "Hell no! Believe me my mother learned her lack of cooking skills from someone and this time it wasn't the nanny or the maid."

Logan laughed at that. "Alright, Ace, I'll let you get back to your grandmother. I just wanted to say call before you couldn't reach me." Rory's smile grew to 100 watts size. "Okay. I'll talk to you later tonight then?" she asked him. "If you're sure, Ace. It might be kind of late." he said uncertainly. "It's fine, Logan. I'll talk to you tonight." "Alright, Ace. Talk to you then. Love you." she smiled at the smile she heard in his voice. "I love you, too. Bye, Mac" She heard him. "Bye, Ace, and you can explain that one to me later." she laughed, "Okay." and with the two hung up.

Francine looked up at her granddaughter from the fruit she was currently cutting up. She smiled at the look on her face; she truly was in love with that young man. "Alright, Lorelai, why don't you go get ready and I'll finish making us breakfast we have a busy day ahead of us," She smirked when she heard her granddaughter groan.

Although, she had to say it was refreshing to find a young woman who wasn't thrilled with spending mass amounts of money on a daily basis, even if she did have the means to do so. "I'll call Frank when I get out of the shower." Rory sighed as she made her way to the bathroom.

Francine was just finishing making breakfast when she hears her granddaughter talking on her cell phone. She looks up and does a double take. Today was the first day she was seeing her granddaughter dressing like the true heiress that she was. Everything she was wearing was Gianni Versace, and yet she still looked like the same woman, just with more expensive clothing. This caused her to smile, boy would everyone be shocked at all of the subtle transformations of her granddaughter.

Rory hung up her cell phone and turned to her grandmother who was looking at her with a mischievous smile on her face. She decided to ignore it for now. "Okay, Frank is meeting us outside of the apartment in 30 minutes," she said as she sat down at the table, placed her purse next to her and slid her sunglasses on top of her head, so as not to forget them when they left, and for that very reason she had straightened her hair, so as not to get them caught on any curls.

She looked up when she heard her grandmother laugh. "What?" she asked in confusion. Francine just smiled and pointed to her sunglasses. "You are your father's daughter." Rory smiled and sent a mock glare and her grandmother. "Says the woman who is deck out in _custom_ Dolce & Gabbana." "Touché." Francine nods with a smile and they begin eating their breakfast.

As they made their way out of the apartment building, Rory smiled and gave Frank a big hug. "Good Morning, Frank." Frank smiled and returned the hug. "Good Morning, Miss. Gilmore," he said as he handed her a cup of coffee. "You know me far to well, Frank. And as an apology for making you get up so early, I bring to you a hardy breakfast," she smiled at him and handed him the Tupperware dish filled with fruit, toast, scrambled eggs, and some bacon. "Thank You," he smiled in amusement. She just eyed him with her mock glare behind her sunglasses. "Get used to it Frank, I'm not your normal rich kid." "That you aren't, Miss. Gilmore. That you aren't," he smiled at her as he helped her inside the limo and closed the door.

Rory made herself comfortable and waited for her grandmother to begin what was now becoming their daily ritual. She didn't have to wait long. "On today's agenda…telling your father." Francine let out a sigh. Rory looked at her wide-eyed. "I thought you didn't want to tell him about the whole being a member of one hell of a rich family deal for a while?"

Francine looked at her, "I hadn't, but you didn't need to be taught much of anything. You can already through a great party when required, and you basically know all there is to this life from the time you spent with your other grandparents. The only things we had to work on were getting you to actually wear designer clothing, and then there are the functions that your picture is taken constantly, but that won't happen until after you are publicly named the Hayden heiress. --Besides, you are your mother's daughter and I believe that it is fully expected for you to do this your way, not what is expected of you. It would be a waist of that Gilmore blood if you did it any other way." Francine smiled at her.

Francine watched her granddaughter take in what she had just said. "Okay then, lets go tell dad. And see if we can brainstorm…after the shock passes, of course," she said as she gathered a couple of folders that were on the seat next to her.

Francine was watched her granddaughter review some of the files, she had brought from the lawyers, that explained what type of things she was going to need to handle and deal with. Rory had requested her grandfather's files on all of his enterprises and corporations and things like that.

Rory looked up at her grandmother with a contemplative look on her face. "I think that Dad could understand a lot of this. So I'll talk to him about them, but I'm thinking that I should get my Masters in Business. As of right now I only know of the journalism world. --Maybe I could go undercover as an intern student and just explore the different types of things they do. I'd like to have an unbiased point of view about what can be improved and what can be done without, for each company," she looked at her grandmother for her opinion.

"I think that would be a good idea, on both accounts. You never know when the business degree could come in handy and your right you'll never get the truth out of the workers if they know that you're the Hayden heiress."

Rory nodded and made herself a note in the notebook she found under the stack of folders. "Okay, I'll send in my graduate applications ASAP."

A/N: Okay I'm going to leave you here and I'll start with Chris' reaction to the news in the next chapter. And please if there is anything you would like to see at some point in the story, feel free to give me ideas, I'm always open to new ideas!

SnowyOwl-17

Rory's Outfit:

Pocketbook:

http/ www . raffaello -network. com/ raffties / detail. php? item id 57784 & range id 99

Jeans:

http/ www . raffaello -network. com / raffties / detail .php ? item id 59519 & range id 345

Top:

http/ www . raffaello -network .com / raffties / detail .php ? item id 58411 & range id 345

Over Coat:

http/ www. raffaello -network .com / raffties / detail .php ? item id 43861 & range id 345

Shoes:

http/ www . raffaello -network .com / raffties / detail .php ? item id 57775 & range id 195

Sunglasses: (Blue ones)

http/ www . raffaello -network .com / raffties / sunglass .php ? item id 54495 & range id 139

Belt:

http/ www. raffaello -network .com / raffties / detail .php ? item id 42475 & range id 208

Necklace:

http/ www . tiffany . com / shopping / zoom pop up .asp ? sku 18606151 & retail 800 &


	3. You're engaged and I'm rich could

Chapter three: You're engaged and I'm rich could this day be any more eventful?

'Knock' 'Knock' 'Knock'

Rory knocked on her father's door with her grandmother by her side. "Okay, he's not home let's go!" Francine said quickly and turned around ready to leave. Rory sighed and rolled her eyes as she caught her and turned her around just as the door opened, revealing…Lorelai.

The three women just stood there looking at each other in a mix of shock and confusion. Something about her mother's appearance caught Rory's attention causing her to raise an eyebrow over the brim of her sunglasses. "Nice rock," Rory commented dryly. "Nice Versace," Lorelai said in the same tone, looking straight at her daughter.

Francine just stood there looking between her granddaughter and, by the looks of it, her future daughter-in-law, as they silently yelled at each other for keeping the other out of the loop. "Your father and I are engaged," Lorelai said seriously, with a blank look on her face. "I'm richer than my boyfriend," Rory said coping her mother exactly. The two women nodded at each other and then Rory began jumping up and down while squealing. It was when Francine saw the large smile on Lorelai's face that she knew the small argument was over.

"Oh my god! You and dad are finally getting married!" Rory jumped and hugged her mother tight. Lorelai laughed and held her daughter tight. "Ah, you have no idea how happy I am to know you're happy about this. I hadn't told you because I wasn't sure how you would take it." Then all of the sudden Lorelai pushed her daughter away and looked at her in confusion. "Sweets? How are you richer than, Logan? Isn't his family like take over the world rich?"

Rory grimaced and pointed to the apartment they were standing in front of. "Maybe we should do this inside." Lorelai nodded and moved aside to let her daughter in, and then seemed to remember that Francine was there.

"Hello, Francine." she said politely. Francine smiled at her warmly. "Hello, Lorelai. It's a pleasure to see you again. I can only hope that we can attempt to be friends." Francine said sincerely and then placed her hand on Lorelai's arm before following her granddaughter into the apartment, leaving a shocked and bewildered Lorelai standing in the entranceway, with the door still open.

By the time Lorelai finally made it into the apartment she found Francine reading the morning newspaper sipping some tea and Rory in the kitchen getting a cup of coffee. "Rory can you come in here and please explain to mommy what's going on and please bring mommy a coffee she's getting a headache." Lorelai said as she sat on the couch and began rubbing her temples.

Moments later Rory placed the largest cup, in the house, filled with coffee, on the coffee table in front of her mother. "Do you want me to start from the beginning?" Rory asked as she said down next to her mother. Lorelai nodded, "I kind of think that would be helpful there, kiddo." Rory sighed and nodded. "Okay, it all started two weeks ago…"

Rory finally finished her story about the day Francine came over and told her about everything. Lorelai just looked at her daughter in shock, "So what you find out you have more than enough money to splurge on so you go and by the most expensive clothes you can find?" Lorelai asked a little on the made side.

She was madder at the fact that her daughter would permanently be apart of that life she had ran away from more than anything.

However, before Rory could answer that question Francine gave an unladylike snort in amusement. This caught both of the Gilmore girl's attention.

"Please, Lorelai, she **is** your daughter. It took me 5 days to even get her to agree to get anything expensive. And even when I finally got her to buy something she went looking around the story for the cheapest thing she could find, and when she saw the price of it I believe her eye bulged and she claimed we had to go to a department store at the mall, cause everything was cheaper there," Francine said with an amused glance at her granddaughter who was currently blushing like crazy.

"I practically had to pull teeth to get her to buy the outfit she is wearing now. And then on top of that I had to steal clothes out of her closet every time I was at her apartment, just so eventually she wouldn't have a choice but to wear the only outfit she had left." By now even Lorelai was looking at her daughter in amusement. And Rory was looking at her grandmother with her mouth dropped open in shock.

"That's where all my clothes went!" Lorelai began laughing at her daughter. It was clear to her that her daughter had forgiven her paternal grandmother and that she had recently become a permanent fixture in her life; so she had to either deal with it or fight against it and maybe loose her daughter like she had before. Which was something she wasn't willing to do again.

"Come on sweets, mommy wants to try on those fancy sunglasses you've been wearing all morning," she pouted childishly until Rory finally sighed and handed them over. She then did a little victory dance that caused both Rory and Francine to laugh.

A little while later Lorelai still had Rory's sunglasses on and was reading over the documents Francine and Rory had brought with them. Lorelai had agreed that Rory should get her masters in business just in case, she wasn't naïve enough to think the her daughter would be able to carry out all of her childhood dreams with this enormous change. But, she also noticed that Rory seemed to be happy with the change, so who was she to say otherwise…unless, of course, she ever saw her daughter becoming unhappy with the new direction of her life.

None of the women looked up when they heard the front door open. And when Chris walked into the living room he stopped dead in his tracks and then looked around the apartment to make sure he had walked into the right one. "Okay either, I am in the wrong apartment or my life has just had a twilight zone moment," he said out loud, thus causing the three women to look at him. "Hi mom, kiddo, Lor. What's going on?"

"I've gotten to know Lorelai and Lorelai quite well again and for the first time," Francine said first.

"You're engaged," Rory said second causing Chris to wince at the tone of voice she had said it in. It was one that clearly stated she wasn't happy that they had waited so long to tell her.

"Rory's a rich socialite bitch of the world," Lorelai said casually in a tone that clearly said she was just being Lorelai.

Chris looked at them all in shock, but after a moment he turned to Lorelai, "SO I guess that would mean the designer sunglasses your wearing are our daughters, then?" he asked casually. Both Lorelai and Rory nodded and said, "Versace." This caused Chris to nod. He gad come to learn over time to just go along with whatever was going on with the two Lorelai's in his life. Not only did it make life easier it saved him a lot of money that would have been spent on asprin should he have tried to figure out half of the things they were up to, "Of course."

"Pull up a file, Dad. See if you can make any sense of all this business mumbo jumbo my grandfather left me." Rory said casually while she frowned at the file she had gone back to reading.

Chris just looked at them like they all had three heads, before finally deciding to just join in for now and get answers later. Besides it was always easier to get answers from the Gilmore and Hayden women when they were willing to talk about it and at the moment it didn't look like any of them were about to give up any information.

Rory smirked as her father picked up one of the files. She watched his reaction for a moment and then let a full-fledged smirk grow on her face as she saw his eyes practically bulge out of his head. He looked up and looked right at her, "You meant _my _dad **not **_her_ dad!" he exclaimed pointing to Lorelai.

Rory just shrugged and pointed to her grandmother, who in turn glared playfully at her. "Thank you, Lorelai," she said sarcastically. Rory just smiled, "Anytime, Grandma," she said and went back to her reading.

Both Lorelai's got up and went to get some more coffee, a move that clearly said they were leaving mother to tell son something he _really_ needed to be told.

Rory and Lorelai sat down at the kitchen table and set their folders aside and began having their usual mother/daughter conversations. "So have you and dad set a date yet?" Rory asked her mother with a smile on her face. Lorelai smiled at her and nodded, "Yup. Actually your dad came up with the idea. We're going to get married on the day I told him that I was pregnant with you," Rory's eyes widened. "Mom, that's in like…" "Well you're going to be 22 in two weeks and I told your father in April. You do the math." she smirked at her daughter. "Mom! That's in 6 months! -- Can you plan a wedding that quickly?" Rory asked in concern. "I can if we don't tell my mother until the very last minute," Lorelai said seriously.

"Hey, what about your birthday? Are you going to have time to have a party now that you're going to have all of this work to do?" it was now Lorelai's turn to ask in concern.

Rory just looked down and shrugged. "Sweets?" Rory looked back up at her mother with sad eyes and shrugged again. "I just don't want one this year." "Are you sure sweetie?" Lorelai asked again.

Rory just shook her head positively. "Yeah, I'm sure. I don't want anything either. -Well that's a lie. But what I want I can't have, so what does it matter." Lorelai saw the tears coming to her daughter's eyes and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh sweetie, he'll be home soon. You just have to wait a little bit longer," she said soothingly. "I know. It's just he was supposed to come home for Thanksgiving and Christmas and now the asshole is making him stay in London for both holidays. God it will be so nice to stick to his family when they find out I'm a Hayden." The two of them laughed a little and then even more so when they heard Chris yell, "WHAT!"

It appeared that Francine had finally let the cat out of the bag…and managed to shock her son in the process. 'All in a day's work' Rory couldn't help but think as she let a smirk grow upon her face.

A/N: Opps! I forgot the disclaimer. Well here's the deal, I don't own Gilmore Girls at all so that's that.

**wailuku: **Hey thanks for the review! Yep, Rory is one of the richest women in the world. Yes, I promise Logan and Rory are still together. This story is a Rogan. No Logan has no idea…at least not yet! J Rory graduated early because she needed to keep herself busy while Logan was gone, so she took extra classes and things like that and as a result she ended up finishing her last year early. Thanks for reading and reviewing my story! I hope you keep reading! Those were some great questions by the way, thanks!

**L: **Thanks for the review and don't worry about being confused. That is why I am here to answer your questions. You see sometimes people don't find things that is left behind by a loved one after they pass and that is just what happened now. Francine found some files in his home office that she hadn't gone through before and found it. Sorry if you were looking for something more dramatic, Francine wasn't trying to keep Rory from her inheritance or anything, she just didn't now about it.

I will try to reply to any of the questions you ask whether they be in the chapters or through review reply program, in some sort of orderly fashion. So I thought I should get moving on that. And please if I have missed any of your questions or something please feel free to ask me again or something of that nature.

I would also like to thank the following people for reviewing the last 2 chapters! You guys are the greatest! J

PreppyTigger23

rockrose

Danger1Zone1988

LHTDfan

gilmoregirlfreak05

blazergrl17

iluvmattandchad

imanidiot

shotswithMrsKim

andrea kamille

wailuku

Lifeisconfusing

sparxx27

Shelly112

Katie

mochaddicted79

finnlover

mrmp

Precious421

coffeeaddict1515

DanieNic

EterbalSleep

Dhoroty

Iamlorelai

Angelic Fruit

Monkeysbrock

FlamesBlaze1

Hopes2High

Sweet-little-devil-one

natalie

glamourgirl33

Zily

xx-andrea-xx

L

justine260

Squiggles

Chlse513

Alyssa

jamie

Ace-reporter

A Slytherin in Ravenclaw disguise

Spinaround

SmilesAreAllINeed

iyasunflower

oddie33325

astragail


	4. Did I happen to mention?

**Chapter Four: Did I happen to mention?**

**annonymous: **You'll see in the paragraph before that quote Rory says, "Pull up a file, Dad. See if you can make any sense of all of this mumbo jumbo my grandfather left me." In that sentence Chris thinks she (Rory) is talking about Richard not Straub. So when he finally opens a folder that first thing he sees is the header on the paper, which contained the Hayden name. So after he reads that he turns to Rory and says, "You meant _my_ **not** _her_ dad!" it basically means that Rory meant his father and not her mothers father. Sorry if there was too much confusion.

**anon: **I understand that 350 million wouldn't make her one of the richest in the world, but if you will turn back to that chapter with me...Francine says, "Lorelai, with the trust funds set in your name alone, you are worth 350 million dollars." She meant that with only the trust funds that that was how much Rory was worth. She hadn't gotten into everything else that Rory had. Like she didn't say anything about the stocks in Rory's name, or the businesses Rory was inheriting or the estates or the family heirlooms and things like that. So yeah I know 350 million isn't a lot but that **isn't** all Rory is worth.

**L: **Well I'm glad you like my story. I had no idea it would cause anyone to be converted into a Gilmore girls fanfiction reader. So...um...thanks I suppose...I'm hoping that's a good thing. :-)

**Squiggles: **Glad you like it. Oooh! Pouty face, I'd have to say you are right especially when my 4-year-old brother pulls that look on me! So here is the next chapter! LOL!

**Hope: **I'm glad your liking where I'm taking the story and how much the Hayden's' are involved in Rory's life. I was actually kind of skeptical about putting that in the story, but then I realized I wouldn't really have a story without it, so I just kind of decided people would either like it or not. But so far I like where it has taken the story as well:-) Thanks for the review !

Chapter Four: Did I happen to mention?

'Ring' 'Ring' 'Ring'

Logan sighed as his father called his cell phone one more time. How his father could expect him to not only miss his girlfriends birthday, but the holidays that followed, with her, as well, was just crazy. He had thought about turning his phone off, but he didn't want to miss Rory if she called.

He sighed and leaned his head back against his seat on the Huntzberger private jet. He looked out the window and smiled as he finally saw land beneath him. "Mr. Huntzberger, we will be landing within the hour," he heard the piolet say over the intercom.

Just a couple more hours and he would b seeing her again for the first time in 6 months, the day before her birthday.

Rory sighed as she tried to pack her bag. But every piece of clothing she put in her bag, Gigi pulled it out. "Gi, I need to pack," she told her sister seriously. Gigi shook her head sending her blond locks flying everywhere, "No! You can't leave before your birthday!" Rory smiled and picked up her sister, "I'm gonna miss you too, Gigi, but I'll only be gone for the weekend."

Lorelai and Chris stood in the doorway as they watched the two girls interact. The two sisters were in matching dark gray sweatpants and a Yale t-shirt. Gigi always wanted to dress like her sister, and never wanted her sister to go to far away without her.

Gigi began crying and climbed down and ran into the living room. Rory sighed and sat down on the edge of her bed. She hated disappointing her baby sister, but she had to go, whether it was this weekend or the next. Either way she would still end up disappointing her sister.

Lorelai smiled sadly at her daughter knowingly, "How about you take her to Ireland with you? She already has a passport and you know she won't leave your side," Lorelai suggested. Chris nodded in agreement and Rory smiled widely, happy to be able to spend some time with her sister…and not be alone on her birthday.

"Gigi! Come here!" Rory called out and waited until she heard the sounds of her sisters little feet stomping back toward her room. Rory frowned when she saw her sisters folded arms and pouty face. "You keep that up and I won't take you to Ireland with me!" Rory told her sister seriously.

Gigi smiled widely and began jumping up and down, "Can I really go with you Rory?" Rory laughed and nodded. "Sure, sweets. But you have to go home and pack. We leave at 7 tonight." Gigi ran over to Chris and began pulling on his hand. "Come on, Daddy! I want to go with Rory!" Chris laughed and waved goodbye as Gigi led him out of the apartment.

When Rory and Lorelai were left alone, Lorelai turned to her daughter, "Sweets are you sure you want to spend your birthday in Ireland, talking to lawyers?" Rory sighed and looked at her mother, "Mom, don't worry. Gigi and I will pig out on junk food and watch a night of movies, thereby causing you and dad to be annoyed when she no longer sleeps through the night," Rory smiled at her mother and began to finish packing her bag and pretending to not notice the mock glare her mother was sending her.

They heard a knock at the front door, then the sound of the front door opening, and then, "Lorelai! Leigh!" they heard Francine call out. Rory looked at her mother, "Well, at least now we can tell who the hell she is talking to," She muttered, causing her mother to laugh a little before they both called out, "In here Grandma/Francine!"

Moments later Francine walked into her granddaughters bedroom, looking a little nervous. She noticed that by the looks the two women were giving her, that they knew something was up. "Grandma? What's wrong?"

"Well…um…you see…no one has taken the Hayden jet to Ireland, since…well, since your grandfather passed away. And…did I forget to mention that the media likes to be at the air strip to see who exit's the Hayden jet?" She could tell by her granddaughter's paling face that she had forgotten to mention that.

Rory swallowed difficultly and turned to her mother, "Well we all knew that I was going to have to face the media at one time or another. I guess this will have to be a test run…just without the test." she said seriously.

After saying that she saw the look of concern on her mother's face. "What?" she asked nervously. Lorelai shrugged, "Nothing. Just trying to remember if you had a darker pair of sunglasses than your blue ones. Cause, hon, I have a feeling your going to need them," Lorelai said seriously. "So will, Gigi," Rory said after a moment of thinking.

"Mom?" Rory asked her mother. Lorelai immediately picked up her purse and her keys. "I'm on it sweets. One pair of dark sunglasses for the fruit of my loins and one pair of kids dark sunglasses for the blondie that is soon to be my stepdaughter." she said as she made her way to Rory's bureau and pulled out her daughter's credit card, and then headed out the door.

It was now 5 in the afternoon and Chris, Rory, Gigi, and Francine were waiting for Lorelai to get home with the sunglasses for Rory and Gigi. "Ror, how many times do I have to tell you not to let your mom go shopping for you when you're on a time limit?" Chris asked with an amused smirk.

Rory just rolled her eyes as the door opened and Lorelai came walking through the door with a violet pair of sunglasses on, and two bags in her hand. "Rory, darling, your dark pair of Chanel sunglasses, and Georgia your dark pair of funky, burgundy sunglasses," Lorelai said in an exaggerated voice as she handed the girls their bags.

Rory shook her head in amusement and took the bags from her mother. "Alright, Gigi, I'm going to bring our bags downstairs and wait for, Frank. Say bye to everyone and I'll page when he pulls up okay?" Gigi nodded and hugged Chris tightly as Rory picked up the three suit cases and made her way to the elevator.

Rory had just made her way to the entrance when she saw the limo pull up and she immediately paged her mothers cell phone. But when she looked up she noticed that Frank was opening the door for someone. She gasped when she saw his blond hair climb out of the back of the car. "Logan," she said quietly and she ran to him and pulled him into a tight hug. "Mmm, I've missed you, so much, Ace." she heard him say as he held her tightly and then before she knew what was going on he was kissing her for the first time in 6 months.

Both were so caught up in the moment that they didn't even notice Lorelai, Chris, and Gigi standing at the entrance door. Chris and Lorelai were smiling and Gigi was making a grossed out face.

_Again, take out the spaces to visit the websites and check out the sunglasses!_

**Rory's Sunglasses:**

http/ www. sunglasses portal .com/ detail .php? itemed 62797 & rangeid 123

**Gigi's Sunglasses: **(the burgundy one's)

http/ www. funk sunglasses .com/ designer- sunglasses- Freak .htm

**Lorelai's Sunglasses: **(the violet one's)

http/ www. sunglasses portal .com/ detail. php? itemed 33262 & rangeid 599

A/N: I just wanted to thank those who reviewed chapter three. 99 reviews so far, you guys just rock completely, I couldn't ask for a better set of readers. You guys just give me so many ideas to think about and motivation to keep writing. So I just wanted to say thanks. You all are the best, so I hope I can continue to write chapters that you like!

racegurl87

Hope

katie

cosmopolitan

Hopes2High

ktam36

Iamlorelai

astragail

Precious421

mrmp

ilovemattnchad

uscrocks

shelly112

SmilesAreAllINeed

roryandlogan

Squiggles

Tinkerbelle821

justine260

Zily

shotswithMrsKim

mochaddicted79

onerain

Monkeysbrock

L

Preppytigger23

spinaround

anon

glamourgirl33

iluvpuppy

freitazal

Sweet-little-devil-one

COFFEELOVER99

annonymous

Jillyan Malfoy-DuGrey


	5. Well now it belongs to me

Chapter Five: …Well now it belongs to me.

A/N: Sorry for missing a day everybody. I had a few last minute touches to put to one of my last projects that was a pass or fail the course kind of project. Sorry again, but here's the next chapter!

**Squiggles: **I'm happy you like Gigi's pouty face! LOL! And I'm happy you like Gigi, I wanted her to be different than how I had seen her portrayed before and I had never read a story where Rory and Gigi were really close, so I thought that it would be a good chance to explore that path, and so far a lot of you have liked and so have I, so I guess we can say that it was a positive exploration! J

**Ikahead: **Don't worry; Gigi isn't going to be forgotten just because Logan is back. She can still say, "Ireland, here I come!" LOL!

**Chapter Five: …Well now it belongs to me.**

Lorelai smiled at her daughter and her daughter's boyfriend. Then she got an evil smirk on her face and kneeled down and whispered in Gigi's ear. The little blondie smiled back evilly.

Gigi ran over to the still kissing couple and hit Logan on the leg, causing him to jump back in surprise. He looked down at her and she glared at him with her 4-year-old angry face. "Leave Rory alone, we have to leave," she said placing her hands on her hips. This caused Logan to look shocked and Rory to laugh.

Rory let go of Logan and picked up her sister. "Gigi, this is my boyfriend, Logan Huntzberger. You've heard me and Aunty Lorelai talk about him remember?" Rory looked her sister in the eye and waited for her to nod while ignoring

Logan's smirk, before she turned to him to introduce her sister. "Logan this is my baby sister, Gigi." Then she turned back to Gigi, "Can you say hi to Logan and tell us the real reason you hit him?" Rory smiled down at her sister.

Gigi bit her lip, "Is this one of those times I have to say sorry even though Aunty Lorelai told me to do it?" she asked nervously. Rory laughed a little, "It would be nice, but it think we can let it slide this once, that is if you can say hello to Loan."

Logan stood there watching the 2 sisters interact. He thought Gigi was cute and that she obviously looked up to Rory.

He smiled when Gigi turned to him and said, "Hi, Logan. Are you coming to Ireland with us?" Logan was about to say hello, when what she said sunk in.

He frowned and turned to his girlfriend, "Ireland?"

Rory liked the idea of spending the weekend with her boyfriend and her sister, so she turned to her sister, "Would you mind if Logan came to Ireland with us?" Rory asked her sister and then watched as she thought about it for a few moments. "Would he play Pretty Princess with me?" It took all Rory had to told in her laughter at the thought of Logan playing Pretty Princess. "I'm sure if you asked him really, really nicely he might," Rory answered as seriously as she could. Gigi nodded, "Okay. I don't mind."

Rory smiled happily and turned to her boyfriend, "Logan, if you're not to busy this weekend, would you like to go to Ireland with Gigi and I?" she said, still trying to keep herself from laughing at the picture of Logan wearing toy earrings and necklaces, still floating through her head.

At the look on Logan's face she could tell that he was completely confused and maybe a little over whelmed at the moment, so she set Gigi down, "Hey, baby girl, why don't you go help Frank with the bags, okay?" Gigi nodded and ran off.

"Rory why are you going to Ireland on your birthday?" he asked curiously. Rory sighed and looked at him, "Some things have changed since you've been gone, Logan. My paternal grandfather left me an inheritance and I have to go to Ireland to straighten some things out," she told him truthfully.

Logan looked at her with a thoughtful expression, "I know you, Ace. You're not telling me everything," he said with a slight smirk. This caused her to smile a little as well and lightened the mood a bit. "I know, but this isn't really a conversation I want to have on the sidewalk of New Haven."

Logan smiled happy that she at least planned on telling him about what's going on. "Alright, Ace. My bags are still in the car, so if the offer is still open, Yes, I would love to go to Ireland with you and your sister."

Rory smiled and pulled him into a quick kiss, when she pulled back she looked him in the eye, "I promise, I'll tell you on the plane…when Gigi is asleep though, trust me it will be easier." Logan laughed and nodded, "Alright, Ace. Let's get out of here."

The three were finally ready and the limo started up. Rory pushed a button to open the sunroof and then picked Gigi up. The two were waving and yelling "bye" to Lorelai, Chris and Francine who walked out just as the limo began to pull away, causing Logan to miss her.

On the way to the airport, the three of them were sitting on the floor playing go fish. Originally, Logan had been trying to teach Gigi how to play Texas Hold 'em, finally Rory had intervened and convinced them to play Go fish. And the two of them found it absolutely hilarious that they were kicking his but at Go fish.

A half hour later they were at the airport and Logan was once again a little confused. "Ace, I didn't have the jet fueled, again," he said when he noticed that they were being dropped off in the private airstrip of the airport. It was the section that catered to celebrities and famous families, so as not to be bombarded by fans or the press. (A/N: I don't know if one of these actually exists, so just go with me here, LOL!) "Don't worry about it," she told him casually.

Gigi was holding Logan's hand as Rory cleared everything with the airline. "Logan, which plane is yours?" Gigi asked him. Logan smiled down at her and kneeled down to her level and pointed to the jet that was moving. "You see the plane that his heading toward the big garage and says, H-U-N-T-Z-B-E-R-G-E-R in big blue letters on the side?" he asked her, spelling out his name, not knowing if she would be able to read his last name or not.

Gigi nodded and turned to look at him with her blue eyes that were similar to Rory's. "That's my families jet. It's called a corporate jet. It has 8 seats with a television, a DVD player and a games stem on it." "Cool." Gigi said with big eyes as she watched the plane get pulled all of the way into the garage.

"Hey, you two, you ready? We have to board the plane now." Rory called to them. Logan smiled and held Gigi's hand as they walked over to Rory. Rory held Gigi's other hand and led them out side. "Rory, what plane are we taking?" Gigi asked, as she looked around at all the private jets. Rory bent down while walking and pointed, "Do you see that big plane? The one at the beginning of the runway?"

Gigi looked at her sister with an annoyed look on her face. "That's not Logan's plane. That's one of the airports planes." Rory laughed, "Well, it looks like an airport plane and that's because it is a 747, which are the kinds of planes the airport uses. But look at the side of the plane this one is special. Can you spell what is written on the side on the plane?"

"H-A-Y-D-E-N. Hey! That's how Daddy, me and Nana spell our last names!" Rory laughed again with a big smile on her face, "That's because that plane belonged to Grandpa--" Rory paused a second and looked Logan in the eye before continuing, "And now it belongs to me."

I just want to say thank you to all of the people who reviewed for chapter four. You guys are really the best readers someone could ask for. I never expected this kind of response to my story. I'm absolutely thrilled you love it, and I'll do my best to keep it to your liking! J

astragail

racegurl87

PreppyTigger23

KirkMakes Tshirts

Ace-reporter

Hopes2High

cosmopolitan

ktam36

iluvemattnchad

coffeeaddict1515

Tinkerbelle821

SmilesAreAllINeed

aliaswolf

spinaround

Ikahead

Squiggles

wailuku

A Slytherin in Ravenclaw disguise

Festis7

SamiJo

iluvpuppy

mochaddicted79

annonymous

Kstover

gilmoregirl913

mrmp

emma134

justine260

finnlover

brown-eyed-beauty87

shelly112

uscrocks

rachel

EternalSleep

freitazal

zetaphi7

Lifeisconfusing

melako17

EeyoreLuvR

iyasunflower

Iamlorelai

andrea kamille

GGluvr1987


	6. That's why I want to do this

Chapter six: That's why I want to do this

**glamourgirl33: **Hey, thanks for all of the high praise. I must say when I started writing this story, I never expected this. And I know I keep saying that over and over again, but I seriously didn't expect this. I have another story posted in a different category and it hasn't gotten this kind of response, so I apologize if I can't stop saying that I didn't expect this. But truly I'm so glad that you are all enjoying my story and I'm more than happy to hear your feedback. So thanks, and thanks for the claps. J

**Rebecca Eissler:** I'm sorry you don't like the small chapters. I'll try to make them longer, I can't guarantee one of this length all of the time but I will try to make them longer. Thanks for the review!

**Chapter six: That's why I want to do this**

Logan just kept staring at his girlfriend in shock. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. His girlfriend, Rory Gilmore, Ace, the girl who didn't care about his money seemed to have inherited more money than even he had thought.

And what was this about her inheriting the HAYDEN family plane. The Hayden's were one of the most prominent and influential families in the world. His father had always told him stories about the Hayden's and how the Huntzberger's would always strive to be like the Hayden's. When he had asked why his father's answer had been a mere, "It's about respect of the family name, Logan, and soon you will learn the meaning of that."

Of course Mitchum had said that when he was really pissed at Logan for sinking the yacht, little had he known his father meant London, England.

He was beginning to get an idea of what Rory had to tell him, but at the moment he was having a hard time believing what he was seeing. Finally he noticed that a hand was moving in front of his face. "Logan, are you awake in there?" Rory asked in concern.

Logan finally came out of his thoughts and it was only then that he realized Rory had led him inside of the plane, and that Gigi was nowhere in sight. As if reading his mind he heard her quietly speak, " You weren't moving. It was as if your feet were cemented to the ground, so finally I pushed you and Gigi pulled you onto the plane. I just put her in one of the bedrooms. I was thinking that maybe we should have this conversation now."

Logan looked at her with a blank expression, "Yeah, that might be a good idea. Give me a chance to absorb what you tell me before we land." he said still slightly distracted.

He heard Rory and sigh and looked at her. "I just have one request. If you want to be mad at me afterwards fine, but please under the circumstances don't have a lot to drink. I really don't need my sister asking why my boyfriend can have the apple juice and she can't."

He raised an eyebrow, the first facial feature that had changed since he had gone into shock, "Apple juice?" Rory just rolled her eyes, "She saw my grandfather's alcohol and she thought one of them was apple juice, so I called Frank and he's picking up some apple juice before we take off." Logan nodded.

"So…" he said not really knowing where to start.

He looked at his girlfriend and could immediately tell she was nervous. Thinking that standing there and just staring at her waiting for her to talk wasn't the best way to get her to begin, he picked up her hand and led her over the overstuffed couch and sat down with her.

"Ace, talk to me. I'm not going to be mad, you can't control what you inherit and if my journalism skills are working right, I have a feeling I know something. But I want you to tell me," he said seriously and sincerely while looking her in the eye.

He was happy to see that he got her to smile a little, which was a clear indication that she was relaxing a little bit. But he could also tell that she was still nervous about what she was telling him. So he gave her hand a squeeze in comfort and hopefully prompting her to begin.

"Well, I guess I'll start with the obvious…I'm a Hayden, Logan. And yes, I mean those Hayden's. Straub Hayden is mine and Gigi's grandfather. Francine Hayden is our grandmother and Christopher Hayden is our father. The only difference is that I'm a Gilmore as well and she isn't. We have different mothers. However, her mother is being a bitch and has been in Paris for the past 3 years and doesn't have any contact with her what so ever. No birthday cards! No nothing!" she rambled on and began getting angry at Gigi's mother.

Logan smiled a little and placed one of his fingers over her mouth to stop her and then smirked at her, "Ace, I promise you can rant as much as you want about Gigi's mother later, right now I think we should stick to the topic of…all of this." She nodded and took a deep breath.

"Okay. I first met Straub and Francine when I was sixteen, and to say they disliked me was an understatement. At least that was what I, and everyone else in my family had thought at the time," she pause for a second hoping that the angry look on his face would go away soon.

"You see," she continued, "they had no idea that my father hadn't been a major part of my life for the first 16 years. They thought that he left them, their money and their world, for a baby. They thought he gave up Princeton for an accident," she told him as she looked down at her hands for a second.

"Straub had a private investigator on me since I was 15, but he didn't pay attention to my family life or anything. He just wanted to make sure that if anyone ever found out that I was a Hayden, that I didn't have any kids or criminal record or something. But at the same time he looked into my school records," she laughed a little.

"It makes no sense when I think about it like this. Why I even believe everything grandma told be about him and how bad he felt after he found out that dad had never been there," she told him as her eyes began to fill with tears.

"I almost told her to shove it all a couple of times in the past month. After how much they made me hate them when I was 16. Them telling me to my face that I was a mistake and that no matter what I did it wouldn't matter. -- At the time my dream was Harvard, and Straub scolded my grandfather for not making sure that I went to Yale. After all it was a Gilmore tradition," she sniffled and Logan could tell that even if he said something she wouldn't hear him.

"But then when Grandma was explaining to me everything I was going to inherit she let me go through his home office. I found this book, the binding said it was Shakespeare and I opened it just to look. It was sitting on his desk right next to his computer. She said it never left his desk and that no one could touch it but him, and that she had never even looked at it."

He was a little surprised to see a small smile appear on her face as she turned to him. "It was a photo album. They were pictures of me. I don't know how he got them, but he did. I could even remember when some of them were taken. There was a bunch of my class pictures and things like that. --He even had pictures from when I graduated from Chilton."

Logan pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear and just listened as she continued. "At the end of the album, there was a small manila envelope and inside was a bunch of birthday cards and holiday cards…they were all made out to me. And at the very end there was a letter. I don't think he ever planned for me to get it, but I did."

Logan looked down and was surprised to see her handing the letter to him, he quickly looked up to make sure she was really okay with her if her read it. When she nodded encouragingly, he looked back down and took the letter from her and began reading it.

_Dear Lorelai,_

_I'm not sure if you would appreciate me calling you Rory, so I guess I'll leave it as Lorelai. _

_I don't suppose you will ever read this seeing as how I haven't been the best grandfather to you. Actually, I haven't been a grandfather at all, to you, have I? _

_I remember when your father started rebelling, that I would think to myself if I can't be close to my son then I will try harder with his children. _

_I suppose the proper question would be why didn't I try harder with my son? Simple really, I see in him everyday who I used to be. I remember being that rebellious son that would send his father over the edge with his antics. But, I'm afraid that I have caused more problems with Christopher that just simple rebellion, I have pushed him away with stubborn pride and unwillingness to listen to him. _

_And now it would appear that I have done that once again with you._

_Contrary to popular belief, I did see you at the hospital that night you were born. I remember it quite vividly. Your mother was fast asleep from the strenuous events of the day and your grandparents had gone home in fury with your mother, as par usual. _

_You were the most beautiful baby I had ever seen. From that night on, you were and always would be my granddaughter. My little angel, with those big blue eyes that you had obviously gotten from your mother. _

_I remember the nurse let me hold you in my arms. You were asleep, but when she placed you in my arms, you opened those pretty eyes of yours and just looked at me. And then you held on to my finger with that little hand of yours. But you held on to more than my finger before falling back to sleep. You held my heart as well._

_I should never have let my pride get in the way. In doing so I lost my little angel. I remember that night at the Gilmore's when you were sixteen; you looked at me like I was…a monster. And I was. I was a monster to you that night. I don't deserve a granddaughter like you, Lorelai. I can only hope that one day you will find it in your heart to forgive a foolish man who couldn't fight for what he wanted. And that maybe someday you and I will be able to at the least be friends. _

_I do love you…Rory. And I always will. No matter what you are my little angel. _

_I want you to have all of the things my harsh words and actions may have deprived you of when you were a child. And I don't know how to make it up to you. I know that my money can never make anything right between us again, but I want you to have it anyway. And do with it as you please. _

_I sincerely hope that one day you can forgive me; although you and I both know that I in no way deserve it. _

_Take care and be safe my little angel, and know that I will always be there for you even if you can't see me or you don't know that it's me._

_Love you grandfather,_

_Straub Michael Hayden_

Logan looked up at his girlfriend, to see tears in her eyes as she pulled out a picture. "This is the only picture I have ever had with my grandfather," she said quietly.

Logan looked down at the picture and found Straub Hayden holding a bundle of pink with bright blue eyes and her hand wrapped around his index finger. There was Straub looking down at his little angel with all the love in the world evident in his eyes.

He looked up at his girlfriend, "That's why I want to do this. This is all I have of my grandfather, Logan. The pictures, the letter he never intended for me to see, the money, the plane, his companies, his estates, everything…it's all I have left."

Logan pulled her into a tight hug and held her as she cried. He could tell that she hadn't allowed herself to cry over any of this yet. "It's okay, Rory. I'm here, it's okay," he told her softly as he kissed the top of her head and ran his hand up and down her back soothingly.

He held her as she finally cried herself to sleep.

She was asleep by the time Frank came back with the Apple juice, and while the plane took off.

When they were safely in the air he laid her down on the couch and covered her with the throw laying over the back of the couch and walked over to the bedroom that he heard noise coming from. He knocked on the door and found Gigi sitting there quietly not even looking at the TV.

"Hey do you mind if I come in?" he asked her softly. When she looked up he nearly had a heart attack. Her eyes were so much like Rory's in that moment. "Is Rory okay?" she asked him with tears in her own eyes, "I saw her crying."

Logan walked into the room and sat down on the bed next to her, "Rory is going to be okay. She just had to talk about a few things that made her sad," he told her gently, trying to remember how his and his sister's nannies used to act when they were crying.

Gigi looked at him with wide eyes, "Like how daddy says that it always helps to talk about stuff?"

Logan smiled and nodded, "Yeah, just like that. I promise, Rory will feel much better when she wakes up. And hopefully she won't feel so sad anymore. Okay?" he smiled when Gigi nodded at him.

"Do you want some Apple juice?" he asked her, remembering what Rory had said. He thought she must be pretty thirsty by now. He stood up to get her some after she nodded, but stopped short when he felt her slip her hand in his. He looked down at her to see her staring up at him with a questioning look in her eyes.

"What's up?" he asked her in confusion. "I'm sleepy," was all she said.

"Do you want to get in bed and I'll bring you some Apple juice?" he asked still kind of confused. She shook her head and lifted up her arms, taking his hand with hers, and said, "Up please?"

Well, even he knew what that meant; of course he had never picked up a kid before. But he'd seen Finn do it with his niece and nephew before…

He picked her up and held her close so he wouldn't accidentally drop her, "Okay?" he asked nervously. Gigi just smiled at him and nodded, "Mmm-Hmm. Can we sit with, Rory?"

"Sure," he smiled at her as he walked out of the bedroom and headed over to the kitchen area where he poured her some apple juice and then made his way back to Rory and at on the couch.

He had expected her to climb off of him and sit on the couch, but instead she moved her self around and leaned her back against his chest and drank some of her juice.

Some time later, Rory woke up and stretched. As she adjusted her eyes to her surroundings she looked around for Logan or her sister. Soon her eyes fell on the two of them fast asleep next to her on the couch…well one was fast asleep anyway.

Gigi had her chest against his and was resting her head just under his chin, looking at her big sister. " Hi," Rory whispered and smiled at her baby sister.

"Hi. Can we keep Logan?" she asked innocently. Rory laughed a little bit and smiled at her sister, "You like him that much, huh?" Gigi nodded and smiled.

"Well, I'd have to agree with you there baby girl, he is pretty cool. Why don't you get some sleep, huh?" she asked the little blondie. Gigi nodded and allowed Rory to carefully remove her from Logan's arms, which tightened around her when Rory tried to move her.

Rory looked at her sister with an amused smile, "Well this could be kind of difficult," she said rather amused. Gigi just giggled and then put both of her hands on the sides of Logan's face and pushed.

Logan slowly opened his eyes to find both girls looking at him with smiles on their faces. "I have to go sleepy now," The little one said, causing him to look at Rory in confusion.

Rory laughed at her boyfriends sleep induced confusion, "I need you to let go of her so I can put her to bed." "Oh, sorry," he said groggily, and moved his arms so that Rory would be able to pick up Gigi.

"Night, Logan," Gigi said before kissing him on the cheek and allowing Rory to pick her up and carry her into the bedroom.

Rory came out about 10 minutes later to find Logan getting some water out of the refrigerator. She smiled and walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Hey, Ace," he turned around and gave her a quick kiss. "How are you?"

Rory thought about it for a moment and nodded, "I think I'm okay. I haven't told anyone why I really agreed to all of this. And I was kind of afraid that you would be mad, especially once the media finds out about me, your going to be in the spotlight even more than you are now," she told him honestly.

Logan tightened his arms around her waist, "I don't care, Rory. I just got you back when you think about it, I'm not going to loose you just because you came into a lot of money, and by the looks of it more money than me. Besides I can tell how much this means to you, and I'm not going to tell you not to do this. It's your choice, just know that I'm here if you need me," he said seriously and Rory nodded.

"How do you want to tell your parents?" she asked her boyfriend evilly. Logan looked down at her with and evil smirk on his face, "Finn, Colin, and I are definitely rubbing off on you, Ace."

Rory shrugged and smiled, "My mother would say that it is the combination of her and my dad from when they were teenagers… and sometimes even now."

Logan laughed and pulled her into a kiss. When they pulled apart Rory smiled up at him, "Gigi likes you." Logan smiled and shook his head, "Yeah, she's the first kid that I actually willingly picked up. And don't tell Finn, then he'll really be trying to pass his niece and nephew to me even more than he already does now."

Rory looked up at him in confusion, "Finn doesn't like kids? But he's just one big kid himself?" Logan shook his head in amusement, "Oh, no Finn loves his niece and nephew…until they give him that look that will make him give them anything and when he does he gets in trouble with his older sister, their mother."

"Ah." Rory nodded in understanding.

"Come on, Ace lets go watch some TV," he smiled as he pulled her into the other bedroom that was next to Gigi's. While they were watching TV, they came across E! and Rory turned to look at Logan, "I should probably warn you that my grandmother said that there should be a lot of press when we land." Logan just smirked at her, "Well then my parents will have a stroke when they see the news."

Rory just laughed and snuggled back into his side and went back to watching TV.

Thanks to all of you who reviewed chapter 4!

rockrose

Hopes2High

brown-eyed-beauty87

astragail

glamourgirl33

katie

zetaphi7

iluvpuppy

LHTDfan

SmilingBaby

iyasunflower

shelly112

Monkeysbrock

Lifeisconfusing

freitazal

L

mrmp

PreppyTigger23

gg913

SammieK

SmilesAreAllINeed

xx-andrea-xx

A Slytherin in Ravenclaw disguise

mochaddicted79

melako17

coffeeaddict1515

jojo26pink

Tinkerbelle821

justine260

blazergrl17

shotswithMrsKim

iluvmattnchad

rogans-rock0909

Sarah

gilmoregirlslover81591

Precious421

spinaround

Rebecca Eissler

andrea kamille

Squiggles

oddie33325

Winny Foster

GGluvr1987

Gilmorecrazed2010

Ace-reporter

'tippy'foots

Angelic Fruit

onerain


	7. Lorelai Rory Leigh GilmoreHayden

**Chapter 7: Lorelai "Rory" Leigh Gilmore Hayden the III**

**A/N: Thank you all for being patient with me, and waiting for me to this chapter up. I tried to make it kind of long so that you all would have a little more to read since I haven't updated for a few days. Thanks again! You guys are the best!**

**SnowyOwl-17**

**Kat: **Thanks. I was more than happy to tell you guys know what was going on. I didn't want you to think I was neglecting my story. And I had a great time with my friends. It was loads of fun, but completely emotional. We were all crying and hugging and OMG I have to stop thinking about it before I get all emotional again. I'm going to crying so much at the actual graduation.

**Chapter 7: Lorelai "Rory" Leigh Gilmore-Hayden the III**

Logan opened his eyes as he was jarred awake by the bed moving. He turned his head toward the giggling that he heard, and saw her blond hair flying everywhere as she jumped up and down, on the bed, with a big smile on her face. He had no idea how Rory was sleeping through this.

She gave one final jump and landed on her knees, when she noticed that Logan was awake. "Morning, Logan," she whispered loudly. "Morning, Gigi," he replied groggily. When she saw his eyes close she climbed on top of him and sat on his chest, just staring at him, until he opened one eye.

"Yes?" he asked with a smirk on his face. "Breakfast!" she answered him excitedly. Logan let out a laugh and began tickling her sides.

After a moment he let up which stopped her loud squealing laughter, which Rory still slept through. He had almost forgotten how much she could sleep through when she wanted to.

"Alright, Gi, I'm going to go brush my teeth. You decide what you want for breakfast," he told her, and then smiled when she ran off toward the kitchen area.

About 40 minutes later Rory awoke to an empty side of the bed and the sounds of Sponge Bob Square Pants playing in the "living room". She sleepily got up and looked into the other room and saw her boyfriend and her sister eating…what appeared to be every kind of cereal that the plane had in stock, which was obviously a lot, while watching cartoons.

She slowly walked toward them after having brushed her teeth. She leaned over the back of the couch and kissed Logan, who had smiled when he saw her enter and leaned his head backwards to kiss her. "Yuck!" they both heard and pulled away and turned to the peanut gallery sitting next to Logan.

Rory smiled at her sister, "I'll remember that when you come to me, because dad won't let you go on a date with that cute guy from chem. class." Gigi pulled a disgusted look on her face and turned back to the cartoon muttering something the sounded like, "I don't want boy cooties."

Logan followed Rory when she left to get coffee, "How long do you think she'll keep thinking that boys have cooties and are nothing but 'mean poopy-heads who pull her hair'?" Logan asked Rory with a concerned look on his face. Rory laughed at his face and what he had said, "Who said that?"

"Honor used have this thing about boys being 'mean poopy-heads' and pulling her hair when she and I were little," Logan said with a shrug. Rory laughed and shook her head; "My guess is she'll realize that boys are hot when she's about 12 or 13. But if I remember my cartoons correctly she has a crush on the guy from Blue's Clues," she answered as she made her coffee, but kept and eye on him to see his reaction. The face he made was priceless; he looked as though he had eaten something that disagreed with him greatly.

"What was that look for?" she asked in amusement. Logan looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Oh come on, Ace! She's your baby sister! She's going to be gorgeous, just like you and completely irresistible. Your dad might want to get a body guard for her." She could tell by the look on his face that he was being completely serious.

She just smiled and gave him a kiss, when she pulled back she placed her hand on his face, "Don't think about it yet, it will save you a lot of antacids. Ask my dad he'll tell you. He started taking them when he met Dean the first time. Then mom made the mistake of telling him that the king of Chilton called me 'Mary', I'm pretty sure whatever he was drinking at the time flew out of his mouth when she told him that," she aid while smiling before making her way toward her sister, "Come on, Gi. Time to start getting dressed."

Logan groaned and put his head in his hands. He had no idea why the thought of Gigi ever thinking boys were cute gave him an upset stomach. But every time he thought about it, he had the urge to get her a big bodyguard to beat up any boy that even thought about looking at her. And then Rory had to go and tell him about the King of Chilton, that's all he needed was a younger version of himself going after his baby sister.

He still completely at that thought, "Where the hell had that come from?" he asked himself quietly. He shook his head and made his way to the bedroom to start getting dressed.

After all three of them were dressed, Logan watched as Rory expertly put two French braids in Gigi's hair. Gigi just sat there trying to read a book a little bit beyond her age group. She would ask Rory how to say a word and they would sound it out together and Rory would then explain what it meant.

And after Rory finished with Gigi's hair she straightened her own. "Hey, Rory! How come you didn't put French braids in your hair?" Gigi asked her as she watched her sister straighten her hair. Rory smiled at her in amusement, "Because, I don't know how to put them in my own hair."

"When we get back home, can you, me and Aunty Lorelai all put French braids in our hair?" Rory picked up Gigi, seeing as she was done straightening her hair, and kissed her forehead, "I think so, but we're going to have to ask Aunty Lorelai for some help." Gigi smiled widely, but then winced.

Rory walked over to the kitchen and poured some apple juice into one of Gigi's old baby bottles, "Here, baby girl. This will help with the popping of your ears."

All three of them sat down on the couch as they landed. Gigi leaned against Rory's chest with her eyes closed as she nursed her popping ears. Rory, who was chewing a piece of gum, ran her hand up and down Gigi's back soothingly.

Logan loved watching the two of them together. He could tell that they both loved each other and he could tell that Rory would do anything for the little girl in her arms. If he was truthful with himself the blondie had gotten to him as well.

As the plane landed on the runway Gigi let out a crying scream a particularly bad pop hit her ears. "It's okay, baby girl, it's almost over. I'm here, you're okay. You're okay." She kept repeating to Gigi as the plane slowly came to a stop.

Gigi eventually calmed down and let Rory clean up her face a bit. Then, Rory pulled out their sunglasses, "Come on, babe, you know you want to wear them." Rory smiled as Gigi took them and put them on. Rory puts her on as well, which caused Logan to put his own on as well.

As the three of them prepared to get off the plane, Logan heard Rory, "There are going to be people out there who want to take our picture. Don't worry about them, okay? You know I won't let anything happen to you, right?" He watched Gigi nod. "Good. Now, I want you to stay close to me and hold on tight at all times, okay?" Gigi nodded again and buried her face into Rory's shoulder and neck.

Rory took a deep breath and began making her way outside of the plane, with Georgia in her arms and Logan right behind her. She was thrilled to have him there. The hand he had placed on her back was more comforting than he would ever know.

The flashing lights of the camera's, the clicking of picture's being taken were almost deafening. And apparently the journalists here worked really quickly because they all knew who she was.

The police and Logan moved her and Gigi into the limo as fast as they could.

The airport got them through customs and on their way as fast as they could. And soon enough they were in the limo, on the way, to the Original Hayden Estate.

Logan smiled down at the little girl who hadn't left his arms, since she had walked into them at customs.

Flashback

_They made their way to the metal detectors and Gigi was clinging to Rory, "Baby girl, you have to go through. Don't worry it won't hurt you," Rory told her soothingly. Gigi shook her head. Rory sighed and then looked at Logan. _

"_What's up, Ace?" he asked curiously. "She walked through with you in Hartford. But they won't let her walk through with someone this time," Rory told him seriously._

"_Alright, Ace. I have an idea," he said as he walked through the metal detector. He got cleared and then turned around and kneeled down. Rory smiled, as she understood. She kneeled down as well and looked at her sister, "Will you walk over to Logan?" Gigi looked nervously at the machine. "You can walk really fast. And he'll be right there waiting for you."_

_Gigi looked at Logan, who started pouting, "Rory, I don't think your sister likes me!"_

_Rory gasped and turned to her sister, "You Don't want Logan to think you don't like him do you? He'll be sad. We don't want a sad Logan walking around do we?" Gigi shook her head and giggled and quickly walked through over to Logan who smiled and picked her up as she reached his arms._

_When Rory had offered to take her back, but Gigi shook her head and held onto Logan tighter to his neck and laughed, "No, I like Logan." Gigi smiled up at him and kissed his cheek. Logan laughed and kissed her forehead and then wrapped his free arm around Rory's waist and they made their way out of the airport._

End Flashback

"Rory can I call daddy, when we get to the house?" Gigi asked as she was sitting in Logan's lap reading. "Sure, Baby girl." Rory smiled and leaned her head on Logan's shoulder. "Thank you for helping, Gigi," she whispered. He smiled down at her and kissed her quickly, "No problem, Ace."

When they finally reached the Estate, Logan stood outside the limo in shock. "I thought my parents house was big," he said as Rory walked up beside him. "According to my Grandma seven of your parents house could fit in here," she said casually.

Logan quickly looked at her as she walked toward the front door. If you could call it a front door, it was at least two floors high.

Logan walked up next to her just as she rang the doorbell. A few moments later a woman answered the door, "Oh, Miss. Hayden, welcome please come in this is your house, after all." she smiled friendly

Rory smiled as she walked in, "Thank you…" "Oh, I'm sorry Miss. Hayden. My name his Tabitha O'Connor." Rory nodded and shook her hand, "Thank you, Tabitha. And please call me Rory. My sister is Gigi or Georgia and this is my boyfriend Logan Huntzberger," she told Tabitha. Logan smiled and shook her hand as well.

"Welcome, Mr. Huntzberger." Tabitha said with a smile. Logan laughed, "Please, call me Logan. I feel like my father is in the room when someone calls me Mr. Huntzberger."

Tabitha looked at Rory and smiled happily. Rory shifted uncomfortable, "Is my mother's pink boa around my neck or something?" she asked with a nervous chuckle.

Tabitha laughed, "No, I assure you not. I was just thinking how wonderful it will be to have Straub's personality back in the house. Your grandfather was a good man. He always treated his employees as though we were his equals. It's rare that you find that. But he knew that, and he knew he had all of our loyalties because of it. It was a tragedy when he passed away. And I think that some of us were afraid that things would change drastically afterwards. I must say it's a pleasure to see so much of him in you," she smiled

"And now I believe that there is something you would enjoy seeing," Tabitha smiled and motioned for them to follow. After walking down a rather long hall the can upon a set of double doors with a plaque on one of them…'Lorelai Leigh…'

Tabitha handed Rory a key from her pocket, "No one has been allowed in there, unless I was keeping it up, or when new releases are dropped off. But other than that that's it," she said as she handed Rory the key and walked off.

Rory looked at Logan, who smiled at her encouragingly. She unlocked the doors and opened them. What she saw made her gasp. There before her was the largest library she had ever seen in a house. She walked in and spun around. The room was at least 2 floors high and it seemed as though there was no end in sight. There were ladders all over the place, seeing as how the books were stacked nearly to the ceiling.

There were even tasteful signs hanging from the ceiling to divide the genres. She could also tell that there was plenty of room for new books. And sitting at the end of one of the isles were boxes from all the bookstores around the world, and were labeled new releases.

Logan smiled at his girlfriend and knew she was going to need a moment, " Come on, Gi, let's go call daddy." he said softly as he quietly carried her out of the library.

He found Tabitha at the end of the hallway and smiled, "Is there a phone we could use to call Chris from?" he asked. She nodded, "Sure. You can use the one in the den." "Thanks," he said as she led them toward the den.

"My god this house is huge," Logan exclaimed as he took note of the large rooms. "It's also very old. There is a record book in Straub's office of how much it cost when it was built. Then 3 years ago after Straub's death, realtors were flanking the place trying to get a nice profit. Francine humored them, but she never planned to sell. This house has been in the Hayden family for nearly 60 generations." Then she gave a little laugh, "Francine made a joke that the realtors looked as though they had seen a ghost when she refused to sell an estate that was worth roughly around 12 billion dollars."

Logan started coughing, "12 billion?" he asked Tabitha. She nodded, "Yep, and it will be worth more if Rory decides to update a lot of the place." Then she shrugged, "Of course, that would mean she would have to go through fourteen bedrooms, eighteen bathrooms, three libraries, the ball room, the game room, the kitchen, the family room, the dining room, the living room, the den, four offices, and then any of the other little rooms floating around and any other modifications she would like to make." Tabitha smiled as she watched Logan's eyes slowly get bigger.

"Do you know how much she's…" he couldn't make himself finish his question. Tabitha laughed a little, "Let's put it this way, if she never worked again and the companies bombed out, she would still have enough money that her great grandchildren wouldn't have to work a day in their lives and they could live comfortably. I believe the last time Straub worked out the figures he said she would be worth 38 billion dollars. Although that was three or four years ago so she might want to ask her grandmother," she said and then handed Logan a glass of scotch as Gigi excitedly continued talking to Chris.

Meanwhile in Hartford…

"Mitchum Huntzberger."

He answered his phone as he went through papers, in his office. "Mitchum, it's Nick. I've got some information on Logan, you might be interested in."

Mitchum set down his papers and sighed, "What did he do this time?"

Nick chuckled, "He flew to Ireland with the Hayden heiress, and you'll never believe who she is!"

Mitchum smiled, "So he finally got rid of that girlfriend of his, huh?"

"Actually, Mitchum, the Hayden heiress IS Lorelai "Rory" Leigh Gilmore-Hayden the III. The same girl who your family had dinner with and the girl you gave an internship to."

Mitchum paled so quickly no one would have believed if they had seen it. "Just thought you'd like to know," Nick said before hanging up.

"Shit!" he yelled. Then he got up and walked into the living room where both Shira and Elias were sitting.

"Who was on the phone, dear?" Shira asked distractedly "Nick," was all he said. Both Shira and Elias knew he had Nick looking after Logan most of the time.

"What did he do now?" Elias sighed. "He flew to Ireland with the Hayden heiress…"Shira looked overjoyed and Elias smirked and nodded approvingly, "good, it's about time he got rid of that gold-digging wench," Elias said.

Mitchum closed his eyes, "That gold-digging wench he brought home, was Lorelai "Rory" Leigh Gilmore-Hayden the third, heiress to the entire Hayden Estate." Mitchum opened his eyes and found his father and wife looking as though they were going to be sick.

"Oh my God! Mitchum, are you telling me we told the Hayden Heiress that she wasn't good enough to be a Huintzberger?" Shira asked him as though she knew he had said it but didn't want to believe it.

Mitchum knew he didn't have to answer.

"It's okay the Hayden's won't leak that it happened. They wouldn't cause more trouble or another scandal that was attached to their name," Elias said confidently.

But deep down Mitchum had a really bad feeling, and usually his gut was never wrong.

Thanks to all of you who reviewed and stuck with me even with the time I wasn't updating!

'tippy'foots'

DarkWolfYingFa

koalababy

Lyz

rogans-rock0909

brown-eyed-beauty87

Lkahead

melako17

Monkeysbrock

Iamlorelai

freitazal

EternalSleep

Winny Foster

Squiggles

Sandra Alexis

Emy

iuvmattnchad

Fire of Armageddon

coffeeaddict1515

hellishrose

rubberducky15933

spinaround

chlse513

zetaphi7

gilmoregirlfreak05

red lighting

andrea kamille

Hopes2High

Lifeisconfusing

SmilesAreAllINeed

mochaddicted79

uscrocks

heartscoffee

ktam36

Lynn79

PreppyTigger23

Zily

justine260

Precious421

Ace-reporter

iluvpuppy

onerain

cancan227

Tinkerbell821

mrmp

Kat


	8. Taking a little bit of Ireland Home!

Chapter Eight: Taking a little bit of Ireland Home!

**A/N: **Hey everyone, I am so sorry that I have not updated in awhile. I unfortunately have been struck by the evil virus all writers know as writers block. So please forgive me if the chapter doesn't live up to the others. I wanted to give you guys a chapter so bad that I used whatever my brain came up with. So hopefully you like the chapter, and I'll work on making the next chapter better. Thanks for being so patient and waiting as long as you have. Sorry again!

**_A/N: _**By the way I went back through the last seven chapters and made some slight changes to keep the story consistent, since I recently found out that I have accidentally made small errors that didn't flow fluently or didn't go along with my chapter notes that I like to keep. And here is one of the biggest changes… the 980 billion that I said Rory was worth, was not only unrealistic, as many of you have pointed out, it is also a typo, even in my notes. My notes clearly say 80 billion dollars. So please take that into consideration as you continue reading the story, and I'll continue to try and watch my consistency with both the other chapters and my notes!

SnowyOwl-17

**wailuku:** I'm so glad you liked the chapter. And I'm sorry I Haven't updated sooner. I had a scary bout with writers block. Not fun! LOL! And about the 980 billion, I'm afraid I made a typo, after checking with my chapter notes it was only 80 billion. Just wanted to clear that up for you. I'm glad you liked his parents' reaction. That part was kind of hard to write because I wasn't sure what or where I wanted to go regarding the Huntzbergers. I have a few ideas regarding mitchums gut feeling, don't worry. I'm thrilled that you got exactly what I was trying to say with Rory and straubs relationship. Thanks for the review. Sorry again!

**cheri: **Sorry it took me so long to update. I had an unfortunate case of writers block, so please forgive me if the chapter sux. And I'm sorry that the chapters not super long, but I'm pretty proud of what I came up with through my writers block. Thanx for the review. And let me know what you think of the chapter!

**kristen: **Hey, I'm glad you like Logan and gigi. I thought it would be cute to have them become really close. And your right Francine lashing out at Shira would be cool! Hmm….

**AshleyEH: **Thankx, I'll try!

**Elaine: **Thrilled that you love the story so much! And yes I am going to continue the story, I was just going through a case of writers block!

**Squiggles: **Well Thank you! LOL! I am so sorry it took me so long to update, writers block sux. So I am hoping this chapter can live up to all of your expectations! I'm so glad so many of you are taking so well to Logan and Gigi interaction! Looking forward to what you have to say about this chapter, and thanks for all of your input, it's great! Thanks again!

**Coffeeed: **Glad you liked it!

**Precious421:** Sorry for the long wait, writers block sux. Thank you so much for all of your input throughout my story. I love your feedback its great. Wow! So many of you like Logan/Gigi interaction. And yes he's thinking about her as family already…after all this is a Rogan! LOL!

**Katie:** Thankx!

**makulit:** I'm glad you like the story. And by the way the 980 is a typo. According to my chapter notes it is only supposed to be 80 billion. Sorry about that. Also sorry about the long wait. I've had an unfortunate meet in with my good friend Mr. Writers Block. Hopefully he won't come back for a stay for a good long while! LOL

**melako17: **Glad you like Rory/Logan/Gigi moments. And I think everyone hates all of Logan's family except Honor! LOL! Thanks for the review!

**Kat: **Thanks!

**Chapter Eight: Taking a little bit if Ireland Home!**

Rory walked in the door at 7:30 pm. She sighed as she closed the door and leaned up against it. "Are you okay, Rory?" Tabitha asked as she walked into the entryway.

Rory sighed and opened her eyes and looked at the woman in front of her, "I'll be fine. I have to go back tomorrow. Only because I convinced them to let me leave," she said as she pulled off her coat, kicked off her shoes and plopped her pocketbook down in a chair. She then trudged into the living room and fell on the couch.

A few moments later Tabitha came into the living room with some coffee. Rory smiled and happily took the coffee, "Mmm, Thank you," she said tiredly. Tabitha smiled and nodded, "Logan should be down soon, he was putting Gigi to bed, " Tabitha said before she left to get ready to go home. "I'll see you tomorrow, Tabitha," Rory called as she left.

Logan smiled when he saw Rory sitting on the couch, "Hey, Ace. How are you?" he asked as he sat down next to her, on the couch.

She opened her eyes and looked at him with sad eyes. "Ace, what's wrong?" he asked her in concern.

"I need you to take Gigi home with you tomorrow. She has school and she has to go. I can't ask dad to let her stay with me another day. And I'm sure you need to get back to London. -- God I hate Lawyers. If I hadn't said I was going home for the day, they would have kept me there all night. I'm sorry I wasn't home to have dinner with you and Gigi," she sighed and leaned into him.

Logan stayed quiet and held her. He was glad that it was quiet, because had it not been he wouldn't have heard her.

"I'm sorry my life ruined our weekend. We haven't seen each other in six months and we haven't even had a night of watching movies or just sitting around together, " she sighed.

"Ace, I've had a great weekend with you. And today I got to know your sister better," he said as he wrapped her in his arms. "And she asked me to give you this when you came home," he told her as he handed her a wrapped present that she hadn't even noticed had been sitting on the end table.

Rory smiled and took the present from him. She began reading the card first and couldn't help from laughing happily as she saw her sisters five-year-old signature in crayon at the bottom of the card.

She passed the card to Logan and turned to the present that was messily wrapped in Barbie wrapping paper. She gently pulled the paper back and brought her hand to her mouth.

"Rory?" Logan asked in concern, looking up from the card.

When she didn't answer, he leaned forward and looked over her shoulder. There in front of his girlfriend was a collage of pictures of Rory and Gigi together. And on the top it said 'Rory and Gigi Hayden', it said 'Family' on the right edge, 'Friends' on the left edge and 'Sisters' on the bottom.

Logan smiled and ran his hand up and down her back and placed a kiss on her temple. But other than that he stayed quiet and let her look at the pictures in front of her.

Rory smiled and turned to Logan with tears in her eyes, "Can we frame this when we get home?" she asked hopefully.

Logan smiled and gave a little laugh, "Ace, you don't need my permission. But I do have a suggestion about where to put it," he said with a wide smile.

"Oh, yeah. Where?" she asked him curiously.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder, "I was thinking the we could take down that weird painting Finn somehow got in our apartment. We'll take that down and put this above the mantel," he told her with a smile.

Her eyes lit up and a couple of tears fell, "Have I told you how much I love you?" she asked him happily.

Logan just smiled and kissed her softly and then pulled her back into him and the couch while she looked at the pictures some more.

While she was looking at all of the pictures a wide smile grew on her face, "She asked me if we could keep you, when we were on the plane."

Logan smiled, "Oh yeah? What did you say?"

"I told her that I was kind of fond of having you around myself," she said as she smiled up at him.

Logan smiled and held her closer. After a few moments he asked, "Do you want me to stay with you? We could take Gigi to the Lawyers. Cause I have a feeling that Gigi doesn't want to spend another day without you."

Rory laughed, "I don't know I'm pretty sure you've become her big brother. -- Do you think we'll be able to convince Dad to let her stay with us one more day?" she asked him as she played with his fingers.

"Did he say anything about having her home by Monday?" he asked casually.

"No, but he also knows that I know she has school," she sighed.

"Ace, she's five. She'll miss one day of kindergarten, I highly doubt they are going to be teaching her any major subjects or life long lessons the day she happens to be out. Plus if they do she has a great big sister who I'm sure will be more than happy to fill her in on what she missed," he said the last part teasingly.

Rory laughed and playfully hit him on the stomach.

"Happy Birthday, Ace," he whispered as he pulled a square jewelry box out of his pocket.

"Logan you didn't have to get me anything," she said with a smile.

"I wanted to. Besides I saw it when Gigi and I went out today and I thought this would be a cool way for you to take Ireland with you where ever you went," he said as he motioned for her to open it.

She opened the jewelry box and gasped when she opened it. Inside was a silver Claddaugh ring with her birthstone for the heart, "Logan, it's beautiful!" she said quietly as she took the ring out of the box.

Logan smiled at his girlfriends reaction, "I'm glad you like it," he said as he took the ring from her and picked up her left hand and placed it on her ring finger with the point of the heart pointing toward her, "There now everyone will know that you have a boyfriend and that they can't have you."

This caused Rory to smile but laugh a little as well, "A little possessive of you don't you think?" she asked him with a hint of amusement in her voice.

Logan shrugged and looked a little sheepish, "I know, but today I started thinking. You're going to be one of the most sought after girls in society. I know that means nothing to you, but I've grown up in society and I've seen what guys will do to get the one girl that will stable or improve their standing in society. -- I'm not saying you're going to fall for something like that or that I think you don't love me enough to stick around. I'm just saying that now I'm going to be worrying about you even more. I love you more than anything or anyone, Rory, and I want you to be safe from all of that. But I guess a part of me is being selfish," he rambled while staring at their interlocked hands as a slight blush appeared on his face.

Rory couldn't help but smile at her boyfriends rambling. She knew that in a lot of aspects their relationship was uncharted territory for him. If she was truthful their relationship was a bit uncharted for her as well. But she couldn't help loving those times, such as this, when he had no experience what so ever. Yet, at times that was what she found so endearing about her man. She loved how he tried and that sometimes he didn't always say things in the best way, but she could see what he was trying to say and knew that he said nothing that he didn't mean.

"What are you being selfish about?" she asked with a smile and all her love for him showing in her eyes.

He let out a slight smirk and looked at her, "I want you all to myself."

Rory smiled and got up off of the couch and pulled him up, to stand in front of her. She smiled and pulled his arms around her waist, "They can try all they want, but it won't make a difference. -- I love you, babe. That's not going to be changing anytime soon, so I think it's safe to say you're stuck with me."

She stood up a little bit on her toes and kissed him. When she felt him tighten his arms around her waist and kiss her back, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Logan pulled back and smoothed a piece of hair behind her ear, " You're amazing, Ace. I love you," he said and then kissed her again.

"Mmm, was Gigi asleep before you came down stairs?" she asked him in between kisses.

"Yeah, she fell asleep halfway through 'Sleeping Beauty'," he mumbled as well in between kisses, while moving them out of the room and toward the stairs.

Rory smiled as she rested her head on Logan's shoulder while running her fingertips over his bare chest.

Logan smiled with his eyes closed. He was resting his chin on her head and ran his hand up and down her arm.

"So how have you liked your twenty-second birthday?" he asked while not changing his position one bit.

Rory sighed and cuddled herself into his side some more, "Other than the lawyers, perfect."

Logan opened his eyes and rested one hand on her waist while his other continued to run up an down her arm, "Does Gigi come into your bedroom often in the morning?" he asked casuslly.

Rory gave a little laugh and nodded.

"Then we might want to put some clothes on before falling asleep, Ace," he told her in amusement.

Logan slipped on his boxers, while Rory pulled on her panties and a nightgown, before they fell asleep.

The next morning Gigi came into the room, and this time, instead of jumping on the bed repeatedly, she climbed up on the bed and cuddled to Logan on the opposite side of her sister.

Thanks to all of you who reviewed Chapter 7. Again I am really sorry it took me so long to update. Thanks for being so patient with me.

Kat

mrmp

Tinkerbell821

cancan227

onerain

ago spero

freitazal

zetaphi7

coffeeaddict1515

Americasweetie

PreppyTigger23

EternalSleep

iluvpuppy

iluvmattnchad

SmilingBaby

justine260

LHTDfan

melako17

rubberducky15933

mochaddicted79

Hopes2High

brown-eyed-beauty87

uscrocks

SmilesAreAllINeed

shelly112

Zily

makulit

shotswithMrsKim

Lifeisconfusing

Monkeysbrock

katie

Precious421

coffeeed

waffleshouse

emerem

Sweet-little-devil-one

sparxx27

andrea kamille

Lynn79

flwrprncss106

iyasunflower

spinaround

Squiggles

Sandra Alexis

Iamlorelei

emma134

Elaine

astragail

Jill-xO

Winny Foster

AshleyEH

janabanana24

kristen

queenofyourheart

stefi690

cheri

EeyoreLuvR

Naley87GG

wailuku


	9. Welcome to the Family!

**Chapter Nine: Welcome to the family!**

**A/N: **Hey everyone, sorry it took me so long to update. I actually had to review algebra for my math college entrance exam. That wasn't fun, I suck at math. Plus I tried to make a really long chapter for you so that took me a little while. I think this is my longest chapter so I hope you enjoy. Oh by the way I did change a few things in chapter 7, so if I were you and I wanted to keep up with everything that goes on in the story I would go back and look at it. No major changes, but I think they are important, mostly to do with the cost of the Hayden mansion and how much Rory is actually worth. I know I've fixed that twelve thousand times, however, I think that this will definitely be the last time! Lets hope!

**lala:** Wow, I'm so happy that my story is so popular and so well received! I will do my best to update often, however, with the longer chapters; I've come to realize that I'm not going to be able to update everyday. I will do my best to make the updates as frequent as possible. Thanks for the review!

**-J: **don't worry I've changed that again to be more realistic. Check it out and let me know!

**Lkahead: **Thank you! I love their interaction as well and the family that they are!

**Al: **I would have to agree with you completely on that one!

**melako 17: **Thanks; I'll do my best!

**Squiggles: **Thanks, and I'll do my best to keep the updates frequent, I promise!

Rory, Logan and Gigi were in the limo, on their way home. They had landed back in the states earlier that morning. Gigi was fast asleep on the long seat, across from them. Rory on the other hand was leaning against Logan with her eyes closed and a smile on her face.

"You do realize that my parents somehow know that you're the Hayden Heiress, don't you?" Logan asked her quietly.

"Yeah, but what they don't know is that they are kind of on the bad side of Francine Hayden," she said quietly.

Logan looked at his girlfriend with a raised eyebrow, "What do you mean?" he asked.

Rory opened her eyes and leaned her head back so she was looking at him, "She found out about the dinner," was all she said and his eyes widened con considerably.

"Great," he muttered and closed his eyes.

Rory looked at him with a confused look on her face, "Logan, what's the matter? If you're worried about my grandmother yelling at them or anything, I won't let her if you don't want me to. I can't guarantee she'll be on her best behavior while she's around them, but I can guarantee she won't do anything I ask her not to do," she told him hopefully.

Logan opened his eyes and lazily turned his head to look at her with a smirk on his face, "Ace, I don't care if she hates my family for the rest of their lives, well except Honor and Josh, but other than that I don't care. What I do care about, however, is what your grandmother is going to say when she sees us together. I'm a Huntzberger as well, she can't be thrilled with me as her granddaughters boyfriend," he said with a sigh.

Rory looked at him in confusion. She could see where he was coming from, but she could also tell he was going on the assumption that her grandmothers opinion of him was purely on that which was dictated by the standards of society. Which was so far from the truth that he was near Pluto at the moment.

"Have you been visiting Pluto again?" she asked him with a small smile.

Now it was Logan's turn to look absolutely confused, "You lost me, Ace."

Rory sighed and turned her whole body, so that she was facing him, "The faith you have in my family astounds me sometimes," she said with a smirk.

"Logan, my grandmother is not going to hate you or dislike you because of your family. If she thinks your being an ass or treating me badly then she won't like you. But she already knows that you got me out of dinner before your family could say anything else. She was at the apartment that morning you called and you thought that Emily was cooking. You're going to be fine, okay? She knows that I love you and that you love me. I promise," she told him, looking into his eyes so that he would be able to see that she was telling him the truth.

Logan looked into his girlfriend's eyes for a moment. He knew that she thought she was telling him the truth, but he had seen what society families were like. He knew how hard and long that they could hold grudges, even with people that it didn't directly involve. But he loved that she wasn't aware of that world yet. So for now he would let her believe that what she said was true.

"Alright, Ace. If you say so."

Rory smiled and kissed him lightly, "I say so, and trust me you'll see. Not all society families are a like Logan. You might be the one in for a surprise today," she smiled at him and then kissed him again.

They arrived at their apartment where Chris greeted them outside. After saying 'Hello' the girls went upstairs while Logan, Chris and Frank got the bags and brought them upstairs.

When the guys finally made it up to the apartment with the, what seemed like, thousands of bags that the girls had brought home, they all said goodbye to Frank, Lorelai and Chris welcomed them all home and then sat in the living room with Gigi while she excitedly told them everything about the trip to Ireland.

Rory on the other hand smiled and pulled on Logan's hand and pulled him into his office. When they got into the office Logan swallowed nervously. Sitting in the chair behind his desk talking on the phone was Francine Hayden.

She smiled at the two of them and held up one finger, "Jack, you know I don't like to bully anyone, but you keep doing this and I will have to pull out all the stops. My husband didn't marry me for nothing young man," she said into the phone with a scolding voice, but her smile belied her tone.

"Ah, you know me to well, dear boy. Be sure to tell your parents I say 'Hello' and I will talk to you soon. And congratulations on the baby. Straub would have been thrilled to see his godson has done so well for himself. -- All right, my dear, I shall talk to you soon. Bye-bye now."

She hung up the phone slowly and smiled sadly, but it was soon replaced with a happy smile as she looked up at her granddaughter and the young man standing next to her, "Ah, Leigh, this must be that wonderful young man that you have been talking my ear off about this past month."

Rory blushed and looked down for a moment before looking up at her grandmother and smiling widely, "Grandma, I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Logan Huntzberger. Logan this is my grandmother Francine Hayden," she introduced them with a large smile on her face.

Francine got up and moved out from behind the desk. She stood in front of Logan and held out her hand; Logan took her hand and shook it nervously. Francine could tell the poor boy was sweating bullets, "Leigh, would mind giving Logan and I a moment alone?"

Rory looked at her grandmother for a moment. The two looked into each other's eyes silently communicating about what was going to happen as soon as she left the room. After a moment Rory nodded and gave Logan a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Have a seat," Francine gestured to the couch. She took a seat in the chair across from the couch and waited for Logan to be seated.

"You have nothing to be nervous about, Logan. I do not dislike you nor do I have any intention, of blaming what happened to my granddaughter, on you. You must understand something. My late husband shares a quality with Leigh, or Rory, as she is most commonly known by. Neither takes failure well, if at all. So you see, when your family did what they did it hit apart of her that she hoped would never be touched. The part of her that is still a young naïve girl that is afraid of failure."

She took a moment to look at the young man in front of her before continuing; "I know that you make my granddaughter very happy. And according to Lorelai, she has not seen my granddaughter this happy since before you came into the picture. I am a firm believer in getting to know a person before making a judgment about them. Fore I remember what it does to people when you judge before knowing whom someone really is, my own family is a perfect example."

Francine narrowed her eyes, "You're still nervous. Why?" she asked him politely.

Logan swallowed and nervously began speaking, "I mean no disrespect, however, I'm afraid that growing up in Hartford society has made me weary of those whom have good reason to hold a grudge against my family."

Francine smiled and reached out and held his hand, "My dear boy, the only thing I need to know is that you love my granddaughter. You could have all the money in the world or none at all, and I would not care. If you make her laugh, smile, happy and love her for her then that is all I need to know. I don't care what your last name is, I don't care who you vote for in the presidential election, I don't care if you had horrible grades in school, I don't care if I don't like your family, hell I don't a lot of things as long as the young lady out there is happy with you, loves you, is treated with respect by you and all that happy couple stuff. So you see my boy you have nothing to worry about, besides I have heard some stories about you, both good and bad and I must say you remind me a great deal of Straub when he was your age," she smiled at him and squeezed his hand lightly.

She brought her other hand up to him face and cupped his cheek, "I want you to answer me truthfully right now, I know that you're angry with your family about what happened to Leigh, but they are still your family; Would you prefer it if I didn't make a big deal about this? I must, however, give fair warning that even if I don't make a big deal about what they said, I will still be sociably cold to them. I will be civil and polite, but I won't be friendly."

Logan just looked into Francine's eyes. She was exactly how Rory had said she would be. She wasn't judging him on his wealth or his past or his family. She was going to take her time to get to know him for who he was, not what others thought he was.

"My sister, Honor, and her husband, Josh, I have no problems with them. They both really like Rory. I told Rory in the car on the way here, I don't care what happens to them," he said quietly.

Francine looked at him, "But they are still your family," she nodded in understanding.

"Logan, I want you to know this here and now, I have no intention of going to the press and making this some nation or world wide issue where all the sudden the papers have the Hayden's and the Huntzberger's as feuding families while you and my granddaughter are stuck in the middle as the modern day Romeo and Juliet. But I will not tolerate **anyone **telling my granddaughter that she is not good enough for something or someone. Nor will I tolerate anyone telling her she doesn't have what it takes to do something that not only she works her ass off to do but is damn good at it. -- I will take into consideration that they are your family, but as far as I am concerned we…myself, Leigh, Lorelai, Gigi and Chris, are your family as well. I know that Gigi has taken quite a liking to you. She couldn't stop talking about you when she called from Ireland," she smiled at him.

"You are a wonderful young man that has obviously won the heart of not only one of my granddaughters, but it would seem you have won them both over. Christopher likes you even though you are dating and living with his little girl, and Lorelai has come around as well, and that, I must say, is saying something," she smiled and then looked at him thoughtfully.

"I have read your articles they are very, very good. I was wondering and answer me truthfully, do you like journalism?" she asked him seriously.

It took a moment for him to answer, but eventually he nodded, "Yes, I do like it. I like writing. It's something I'm good at and it's something that I enjoy doing."

"Then I take it that, and I mean no offense by this, but I take it what you don't enjoy about taking over for your father, is that you're being forced to do it. You don't have a choice. Your not being asked what you want…are you?" she asked him quietly.

Logan looked down at the floor and then back up at the first person, besides Rory, who had ever actually taken the time to talk to him and see what he actually want to do with his life, "If anyone had asked me a year ago, what I wanted to do with my life, I wouldn't have said that I wanted to be with one girl for the rest of my life. I would never have admitted to actually liking journalism. My answer probably would have been I would just want to keep enjoying life as I was doing. I mean here I was the Huntzberger heir and it seemed like I had everything I could ever want. Money, girls coming out of the wood work to be associated with the Huntzberger name, and all the time in the world to do stupid stuff. -- Rory was the first girl I had ever met who didn't fall for my last name; she didn't want my money. Hell, I'm pretty sure she even hated me a bit. She changed me; she made me see that all that I had been drilled with growing up wasn't everything. Money wasn't everything, having a _very_ influential last name wasn't everything. Neither was all of the partying or the…" he trailed off as he realized who he was talking to.

Francine smiled at him affectionately with amusement in her eyes, "Sex?" she laughed at Logan's face.

"Logan, you forget I have a son who fathered a child at sixteen years old. I'm not going to criticize you for having sex before you met Leigh. I'm not going to have a conniption fit because you guys are having sex. -- Don't give me that look; I know what goes on when a couple lives together. I'm not living in some 'perfect' universe where everyone still follows the old codes of conduct and don't let anyone fool you, even in my time, people had sex before they were married," she smiled at him.

She could tell that he was beginning to relax and she was happy about that.

"You're taking all of this a lot better than I truly thought you would have," Logan smiled and admitted with a little laugh.

Francine gave a little laugh, "I take it Emily and Richard still live in a world where the young people of today still follow the 'proper code of conduct' that we were expected to as young adults?"

Logan laughed and nodded.

Francine smiled and then took a deep breath and got serious for a moment, "Logan, I guess what I've been getting at is, if I know Elias like I think I do he'll expect us not to do anything, because the Hayden name couldn't handle another 'scandal'. Neither of my granddaughters were born to married parents, and they both hold the Hayden name. I love my girls, and I don't care how I got them. I unfortunately made the mistake of believing the same thing your grandfather is probably thinking at this very moment. And because of that I lost nearly 22 years with my granddaughter. Neither of my girls are scandals. They are Hayden's and I am so proud of them and that they belong to my family. -- So please, don't listen to what anyone says. I have never been more proud of my granddaughter or of who the heir to my husbands successes. Don't let what others think of you or expect of you dictate what you do with your life. Pick those few whose opinion truly matter to you and leave it at that. If you do that you can do anything with your life and become anything and anyone you want to be. No matter what they say you have the power, remember that, this is your life. Do with it as you please. This is your life and only you can live it, no one else," she said seriously.

Logan looked at her oddly. He knew she was telling him something in between the lines of what she was actually saying, but he just had to figure out exactly what that was. Then all the sudden it hit him like a ton of bricks, and his eyes widened considerably.

"They are going to try and use my relationship with Rory, to better their standing in society before you get the chance to confront them about what they said. They are going to try and make it look as though they have accepted her all this time, and because she hasn't always grown up in society they know that if she doesn't act polite and friendly with them that it will reflect badly on her and that they will come out looking like the 'better' family," he said quickly.

Francine looked at him proudly, "She was right, you are far smarter than you are given enough credit for," she told him with a smile.

"I won't let them!" he said confidently as he stood up and began pacing.

Francine laughed and stood up. She walked over to him and stopped his pacing, "Don't worry, we all will be working together to help Leigh through all of the adjustments she has to make. Besides this family sticks together…and just a little hint…you don't have to be born into the family or marry into it to be considered family. We will fight for you as well," she said as she once again cupped his cheek before pulling him into a hug that he returned after the shock wore off.

After a moment she pulled back and walked over to the desk and pulled out an envelope and then walked back over to Logan, "Straub wrote this and gave it to me. He said that should I ever have a relationship with Leigh to give this to the man that she would spend the rest of her life with. I know it maybe to early to be getting into all of that and what not. But I see the way you both are around each other, and whether or not that actually happens you are and I have not doubt always will be the love of her life. And that alone automatically makes you a part of this family no matter what," she handed him the envelope and smiled, "Welcome to the family, Logan. I'll leave you alone to read it."

Logan took the envelope silently and watched her walk out of the room. He sat back down on the couch and slowly and carefully opened the envelope. He slowly opened the letter and began reading.

_Well it would appear that you have won the heart of my lovely granddaughter. I'm sure that in most cases it is customary for the father or grandfather of the bride to give the groom a check. I know that that is what I have seen most often in the world of Hartford Society. _

_Unfortunately this situation is a little different. You see if you are reading this then that means that I have already left this world and cannot make sure you are good enough for my little angel. Then there is the 'small', factor that she does not get a long with me. I have made many mistakes where she is concerned and it would appear that I no longer have a chance to fix that. _

_However, on the bright side, if you are reading this then my lovely wife has made progress, where I have failed, and has a relationship with our lovely granddaughter that we are now entrusting in your care. Oh, son, don't look so scared, she chose you that means that there is something there that she can see and obviously loves. That means something in my book. _

_A bit of advise before the wedding day, listen to what she has to say. She's smart and usually right. Most women are, especially if they have the blood of Francine and Lorelai running through their veins. _

_Treat her with respect and love her for everything she is and everything she isn't, because I can guarantee you that you will never find another girl like her. _

_I regret that I have never had the chance to get to know her face to face or become close to her. So I suppose you to have succeeded where I have failed. Treasure every moment you have with her and never let her go. _

_And I know that if Francine has the relationship with Rory, that I am hoping she has, then, Rory knows she is the sole heiress to the Hayden fortune. I ask this of you, support her and be there for her, because none of this is going to be easy for her. This is a new world for her, one that she is not used of. _

_I am also sure that Francine has had the 'Welcome to the family' conversation with you, but there is just one more thing that I would like to add to that. My little angel chose you above all the others, she loves you and that is enough for my wife and I. I realize that marrying into the Hayden family can appear daunting and maybe even nerve-wracking, but please remember that once you are a member of this family you don't leave…no matter what happens. _

_If you are from Hartford society, which I'm really not sure of the odds of that happening, but should you be, remember one thing…she loves you and she had chosen to spend the rest of her life with you. And if she is anything like my wife or if your feelings for my little angel are anything like mine were for my lovely wife when we got married, then know that no matter what comes at both of you, you can handle it. Trust me, at the end of the day the love you feel for each other will be the thing that gets you through the stressful times. The love you have for each other will get you so much more than any of the money or the things that they all talk about or even what is expected of you._

_If you don't believe me ask Rory's mother, Lorelai. Through her love for Rory she gave her a life that my granddaughter will cherish forever. You and Rory can do the same thing for each other simply by loving each other and being there for each other. Listen to each other and hear each other. Talk to each other and speak to each other. Right now those may seem like the same things but trust me as time goes on you will understand what I mean._

_Welcome to the family young man. You are now and forever will be a Hayden. Trust my granddaughter to help you as much as you help her, you will come to find she is stronger than she looks. _

_On a lighter note, I hope the wedding is as beautiful as the bride, although I have a feeling that will be hard to achieve considering how beautiful she is. And I must ask you for one-request…lots of great grandchildren. Well okay, maybe not lots. I know that she may not want a lot, but I would like great grandchildren, even if I am not there to see them. _

_As I have said welcome to the family and I wish you both a lifetime of happiness and love._

_Your grandfather,_

_Straub Michael Hayden _

Logan had to swallow thickly as he finished. He wasn't sure why he was so affected by the letter, but he was. And it was truly the first time that he had felt as though he was apart of a family that truly cared about him. He knew that Straub hadn't addressed the letter to him personally, but it had touched him anyway. He could never picture anyone in his family having gone through anything like this for him or his sister.

He had a feeling that he all the sudden felt how Rory had when she had read the letter that Straub had written her. He knew now more than ever, that he wasn't going to let his parents get away with anything where Rory was concerned. Or the rest of the Hayden's.

Logan's thought were interrupted by the door opening, he looked up to see Rory standing there looking at him in concern, "Hey, are you okay? You've been in here a while. I was starting to get worried about you. Grandma wasn't horrible was she?" she asked nervously.

Logan had to laugh through his emotions. He smiled at her as he set the letter down and opened his arms. She smiled and walked over to him and sat down on him lap. He wrapped his arms around her.

"No, babe, your grandmother wasn't horrible. You were right she likes me and she even welcomed me to the Hayden Family," he said and then chuckled at her wide-eyed look. He knew she was probably afraid that her grandmother had scared him with that kind of talk, but truth be told she hadn't.

"Don't worry, Ace. I'm okay," he held her closer to him, "I'm more than okay," he whispered in her ear.

Rory wrapped her arms around his shoulders and buried her face in his neck, "We're going to have some hard stuff coming up with your parents aren't we?" she asked him in a whisper.

He lifted his head a bit and kissed her on the forehead, "Don't worry, Ace. We'll get through it. You're all I need. And I think with your grandmother, your parents, and even your little sister we're going to have a great support system through all of this. Don't worry we'll be okay," he said confidently.

"I love you, Logan. I love you more than I could have ever thought possible," she said while she smiled at him and gave him a kiss that quickly turned passionate.

They were so caught up it the kiss that neither noticed Francine pop her head in and smile, before quietly backing out and closing the door.

Francine walked into the living room and got everyone's attention, "Alright, how about the four of us got out to dinner and give Leigh and Logan some alone time together?" she asked with a smile and then turned to Gigi, "How does Bugaboo Creek sound to you?"

Gigi smiled widely, "Can I get one of those big cookies for dessert?"

This caused the others to laugh as they made their way out of the apartment and out to dinner.

Thanks to all of you who reviewed my story and have stuck with me through this crazy month of trying to update and give you good chapters as well as trying to get ready for all of my necessary college date that cannot be missed…or I would be screwed. So thanks again to:

iyasunflower

Zily

astragail

iluvmattnchad

iluvpuppy

Squiggles

uscrocks

Hopes2High

red lighting

melako 17

coffeeaddict1515

justine260

Winny Foster

flwrprncss106

PreppyTigger23

Al

onerain

rogans-rock0909

mochaddicted79

Lifeisconfusing

harvard-bound-hopefully2010

Angelic Fruit

mrmp

SammieK

spinaround

cancan227

cowgirl-dory

sparxx27

TVHollywoodDiva

strgazer51

andrea kamille

Sandra Alexis

Lkahead

raspberrysorbet34

-J

texasuckanus

lilaznlazigirl

lala

DarkWolfYingFa

Coffee91


	10. He's MY Son!

A/N: Hello, to all of my faithful readers! I know I am the evilest person right now, what with the making you wait for so long for an update. I am so sorry. But I must fore warn you, college starts in a week and a half so I'm going to be focusing more on school. I promise that I won't stop writing this story or stop building the plot, and so on and so forth. So please just bear with me and allow me to get into a routine. Thank you all for sticking with me through all of my crazy times and putting up with the lengthy updates, you guys rock!

**DarkWolfYingFa: **Hey, here's your Rory/heiress with Logan Fix. Well the first step to…oh hell I'm an addict to…just have some fun! LOL!

**Winny Foster:** I'm glad you liked the "Sex talk" between Francine and Logan. I thought that it would be an interesting change, especially since Emily and Richard had such an definite response of the sex issue and Rory in the show. I thought that it would be a nice change to see someone who understood that Rory and Logan are adults and have the right to make their own opinions and not be judgmental of those choices. Thanks for reading.

**toriw: **Thanks, I'm really glad everyone is taking so well to how I portrayed Francine. And I think your right; the characteristics are not set in stone, especially since she really was only in one episode.

**lala:** No problem! And I'm glad you like My portrayal of Gigi! And we'll just have to wait and see about Logan and a certain ring that means a life changing event is soon to come. Hmmm…what does this mean? I don't know!

**dcrendi:** I hope this chapter's blow up between The Hayden's and The Huntzberger's lives up to the hype. And I hope it lives up to the standards of the readers. **Review and let me know what you think of the blow up!**

**hellishrose: **Thanks!

**Americasweetie:** Thanks!

**katie:** Thanks!

**molly: **Thanks, and who know, we'll see!

**justine260:** Thanks!

**Jessica:** Thanks!

**rogans-rock0909:** Thanks, and who knows what will happen. Your just going to have to stay tuned and see what happens!

**onerain:** Thanks, I'm glad it was worth the wait!

**ilovegilmoregirls913:** Thanks, well your wait has lessened a bit. Here's the start of the Hayden/Huntzberger issues!

**friendlybutterflies:** Thanks, I'm hoping that Fanfiction will continue to be my stress reliever. And I think that you and I are one of many who have wondered what would happen should the Hayden's become apart of turn show at this point in the story.

**andrea kamille:** Thanks!

**Squiggles:** Thanks, and I am thrilled that you like the way I am portraying Francine. I know what you mean, I was getting all teary eyed while I was writing the last chapter!

**iyasunflower:** Thanks!

**Chlse513: **Thanks!

**coffeeaddict1515: **Thanks so much! And here is your Francine Hayden talk with the Huntzbergers!

**spinaround:** Thanks!

**uscrocks:** I think that the situation really called for Francine and Logan to get along. And I am thrilled that everyone is taking to their relationship so wonderfully. Well her is Logan's parents. Tell me what you think! And Thanks!

**raspberrysorbet34:** I know that it seems that Straub was prepared for Rory and the future. But for me it was more of his way of making sure he never felt satisfied with the way his and Rory's relationship stood. The way I picture Straub Hayden is a man who feels so much for his family, but is unsure how to show it and allows pride to get in the way. So when I was writing everything that Straub did for Rory, it wasn't so that he would be prepared for the future, it was a way of showing her that he cared and a way to have her in his life when his pride wouldn't allow him to just go see her and apologize and attempt to make amends.

**astragail:** Thanks!

**Coffee91: **Thanks!

**mrmp:** Thanks, and I really like that idea!

**Hopes2High: **Thanks!

**mochaddicted79: **Thanks! And…oh absolutely with the public audience…just read to find out more! I think that Francine is a smart woman and I think that if she were in this situation and in the show at the moment, hopefully she would know that if she wanted to be in Rory's life, she wouldn't be able to view Logan in that way, so that was the way I wanted her to come through in the story.

**Lifeisconfusing:** Thanks!

**Zily:** Thanks!

**iluvemattnchad:** Thanks, and how about you take a look and see what is going on with the Huntzbergers! (Smiles evilly)

**TVHollywoodDiva:** Thanks!

**melako17:** Thanks!

**Ace-reporter:** Thanks!

**Treenuh:** Thanks!

**Mrs.Scott323:** Thanks!

**amanda:** Thanks!

**fairieangel:** Thanks!

**roxy1389:** Thanks!

**EllaAdeleProvence:** I know that so many have stuck with me since the beginning, so I was more than happy to let you all know what was going on, and thank you for the understanding, and well I guess here is the next chapter! Thanks for sticking with me since the beginning, I hope you have enjoyed the story and continue to enjoy it! Thanks again!

**SmilingBaby:** Thank you for sticking with me and the vote of confidence in my writing! I swear I have the best readers in the world, you guys are the best!

**Sweet-princess2008:** Thank you for being one of my faithful readers. Unfortunately, I haven't had the chance to go and read your story, but as soon as I get some free time, I'll be over there and checking it out! Thanks again!

Chapter Ten:** He's MY son!**

Rory woke up to the sound the pool balls clicking together and Finn's loud voice. She looked at the alarm clock and smiled. Logan had let her sleep in. The night before had been filled with the two of them going over a good portion of her grandfather's files. He had suggested it, saying that he wanted to help her in anyway that he could.

She got out of bed and made her way into the main room of the apartment. She smiled at the sight that her man and their friends made. It was a sight she had missed. The three stooges were together again, and even she was happy about that. Not that she disliked Finn or Colin, she loved them, but sometimes the three of them together was a dangerous mix. Yet, you could tell that the three of them were like brothers, and they were always grumpy when one or more was not around for long periods of time.

After a moment the three of them noticed her just standing there staring at them, "Good Morning, love," Finn smiled at her.

This, of course caused her to laugh, "I thought you hated mornings, Finn?" she asked in amusement as she made her way into the main part of the room. This just caused Finn to shrug and line up his next shot. "Good morning, Colin," she said with a smile and then walked up to Logan and gave him a kiss and smiled at him, "Morning, Babe."

Logan smiled at her, "Morning, Ace. Did we wake you up?"

She shook her head, "No, and thanks for letting me sleep in this morning."

"No problem," she got from all three of them, with an 'Ace' from Logan, a 'Love' from Finn and a 'Reporter Girl' from Colin.

She just laughed and shook her head as she made her way to the kitchen to make some coffee, then she got an idea, "Hey, why don't you three have a guys day. You haven't had one of those in a while," she suggested to them as she waited for her coffee to brew.

The three of them looked at her with hope but apprehension, "Are you sure, Ace?" Logan asked first.

She walked over to them and slipped her arm around Logan and nodded, "Yeah. You guys have a day of guys stuff and I'll drive into Stars Hollow and see if my mom needs any help with her wedding plans, besides I think mom has to get all of the stuff out of the house anyway," she said the last part as an after thought and more to herself than anyone else.

The three of them looked at her funny. "Why, love?" Finn asked this time.

"The addition to the house was put on when Mom was dating Luke and he had practically moved in. So, Mom and Dad decided to just level the house and build another on the same land. Besides mom owns all of the land in back and to the right of the house so they can make it bigger if they want to. Which Dad will probably want done. He needs a place to store his motorcycles in the winter time anyway," she said casually.

She walked back over into the kitchen area and poured herself a cup of coffee.

Colin was looking at her in amazement, "Your father has a motorcycle?" he asked in shock.

She nodded, "He had a 2000 Indian when I was sixteen. He took me for a drive on it, as well, it was loads of fun. But then Gigi's mother, Sherry, had him get rid of it because he needed, and I quote, 'Grow up and be responsible, now that he had a kid'. Of course, I was apparently chopped liver, but that's another story. Anyway, when Mom and Dad got back together she encouraged him to get another one. He got another Indian. This time it was a 2007, and since then he's gotten a couple of Ducati's and my Mom's favorite and Orange County Chopper," she said casually as she watched the pop tarts pop out of the toaster.

Logan winced at the quote from Gigi's birthmother, and Colin and Finn just raised their eyebrows at Rory's sarcasm.

"Your parents like motorcycles! Something that is not safe!" Colin exclaimed.

Rory just looked at him oddly, "Colin, the motorcycles are completely safe if you know what you're doing. My Dad has driven a motorcycle since he was sixteen, maybe even before that, knowing my Dad. He wasn't exactly known for following the rules, come to think of it, neither is my Mom," she said casully.

"Gilmore is dating a similar version of her parents!" Finn exclaimed. The other three gave him an odd look and then they just shook their heads and ignored him for the moment.

"Hello, that's my point Gilmore! You're not exactly a break the rules kind of girl, are you sure they are your parents?" Colin asked casually.

"Gilmore-Hayden and yes I'm sure," she says to him with a sarcastic look on his face and tone to his voice. "The difference between me and my parents are I had less to rebel against and when I did it not only hurt me, it hurt my Mom, so needless to say that didn't last long," she said as she sat down at the table and opened the newspaper.

"Well that and I didn't have a kid a sixteen, but that's beside the point," she said distractedly as she found and article that interested her.

'Ring' 'Ring' 'Ring'

The phone on the counter continued for a moment as she finished the sentence she was reading. She got and made her way to the phone before pressing the speaker button and grabbing the coffee pot to pour herself another cup of coffee.

"Hello?" she asked casually.

"Morning, Kiddo."

She smiled as her Dad's voice filled the apartment, "Hey, Dad. What can I do for you this morning?" she asked before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well, your Mom wants you to come to Stars Hollow to help with the wedding plans, and your grandmother called this morning and had some interesting news for us," he said with a tone to his voice that stopped every person in the apartment in their tracts.

Rory took a deep breath and looked at Logan before she responded to her father's statement.

"I was planning on coming to Stars Hollow anyway, the guys need a day to do guy stuff…" she trailed off in a way that she knew would tell her father to continue.

"Morning, Guys!"

"Good Morning Chris/ Mr. Hayden," Logan, Colin and Finn respond.

They heard Chris sigh and Logan laughed.

"Logan, how about you explain this one?" he suggested. Logan laughed and turned to Finn and Colin, "You know how Lorelai insists that you don't call her ma'am or Ms. Gilmore? Well, Chris doesn't like to be called Sir or Mr. Hayden. It's just, Chris, guys."

Chris laughed, "Thank you, Logan. Now where was I… oh yeah…Well, your Mom will be happy that you're coming to Stars Hollow. However, your grandmother won't be there. She and I are meeting Logan's parents at the Country Club," he said with a sarcastic laugh.

Logan's eyes closed as he grimaced. The shit was about to hit the fan. He knew that his family had suggested the Country Club. It probably gave them the feeling that Francine wouldn't cause a scene. And even after his conversation with Francine, he was still unsure about what was most likely to happen between the elder Hayden's and Huntzberger's

When he felt of Rory's arm slipping around his waist, he calmed a bit. He leaned his forehead against Rory's and opened his eyes and looked down at their now intertwined fingers.

"Hey, Chris, will you call me after the meeting and tell me how it goes?" he asked after a moment of trying to get his thoughts under control.

"Sure, Logan, no problem. – Kiddo, I have to go, your grandmother just pulled up. Oh, by the way you and your Mom have Gigi today, so you might want to try and get her dress out of the way. She seemed to be in a co-operative mood this morning," he said in a tone that told Rory he had just rolled his eyes.

Rory laughed, "Meaning you convinced Mom not to give her coffee last night before bed?"

Chris laughed at this, "Exactly, and I can't guarantee how many more times I'll be able to do that between now and the wedding."

"No problem, Dad," Rory laughed as she continued to run her hand up and down Logan's back in a soothing manner, in hopes of relieving some of the tension that had built up in his back since the mention of his family.

"And Logan, don't worry about anything to much. They can't touch you anymore. You are free to do what you want with your life from now on, okay?" Chris said to him in a fatherly voice that Rory was sure Logan had probably never heard from his own father before.

Logan nodded, and then realized that Chris couldn't see him, "Thanks, Chris," he said quietly.

Logan stayed quite as Rory got off of the phone with her Dad. He let out a sigh and did his best to keep his mind on the plan he had originally had for today. He knew that he couldn't let his parents interfere with anything.

Rory came up to him and kissed him, "Try not to worry too much, babe. I'm here for you. You're going to be okay. Grandma and Dad won't let them do anything. My Dad may be cool, but he is still Straub Hayden's son. And my grandmother is tough as nails when she wants to be, okay?" she asked as she held his face and looked him in the eyes.

Logan nodded but didn't say anything. Rory sighed and turned to the other two stooges, "Guys, I'm counting on you two to raise his spirits today. Keep his mind off of his parents; make sure he has some fun, okay?"

Finn and Colin nodded with determined looks on their faces, "You can count on us, love."

Rory grimaced, "Guys, just promise me you won't be calling me from jail, okay? Keep the fun to just barley legal."

Colin hit Finn in the back of the head when he began to pout, "Don't worry about it, Rory. We'll be good boys." Rory just rolled her eyes and smiled, "Thank you."

Soon, Rory was ready and saying goodbye as she headed off to Stars Hollow.

When Logan, Colin, and Finn were alone in the apartment alone, Logan turned to them with a serious expression of his face, "Okay, I need your help."

Colin and Finn just smiled at him, he had gone over the plan with them earlier that morning, when they were all positive Rory wouldn't have heard a thing.

"No worries mate. What do you need us to do?" Finn asked.

With that Loan smiled and picked up the keys to Finn's SUV and tossed them to him, "We're taking a trip to New York."

And with that they got on their way.

"Mom! Gigi!" Rory called as she walked into her childhood home. As she closed the door she heard her sister running toward her. Rory smiled when she saw her sisters blond hair. "Rory!" Gigi yelled and ran into her sisters outstretched arms. Rory smiled and lifted her sister to her hip.

"We're going to go looking for my dress today!" Gigi told her sister happily. "Really? What color are we looking for?" Rory asked as she carried Gigi into the kitchen. "Aunty Lorelai says light purple."

"Gigi, go wash up before we leave, honey!" Lorelai says as she walks into the kitchen, looking through her purse. "Okay." Gigi said and then climbed out of her sisters arms.

Rory looked at her mom and scrunched up her face, "Mom, seriously , purple?"

Lorelai looked at her daughter with an evil smile, "Oh, don't worry. I only said that this morning to worry your Dad. We're actually looking for an Emerald Green, or s lighter shade of Green. I don't know just Green."

Rory raised an amused eyebrow, "You mean Green…the new pink?"

Lorelai stopped dead in her tracks with a horrified look on her face, "Then how about a nice burgundy or gold or silver or a Champaign?"

"Or we could take Gigi to look for her dress while she's willing to try millions on and I will take a few five subject notebooks, so that we can keep track of all your ideas and we can go over them later?" Rory asked in amusement.

Lorelai put her hands on her hips, "Are you implying that I can't make up my mind?" Rory smiled and picked up some extra note books from her room, "Only with colors. Besides my father is not wearing a lavender comber bun, I will never hear the end of it for letting you pick such a horrible color. And I know that you will agree with me here, our men wearing any shade of purple is completely unheard of and completely un-sexy…and yes I am referring to my boyfriend at the moment, but I can tell from the look on your face that you are thinking the same thing about, Dad. But please, do me a favor and keep the thoughts that will scar me for life down to a low whisper, I can hear them all the way over here…Now while we are on the topic of feminine colors, try picturing your future husband at the alter, waiting for you, in a feminine color comber bun!"

Lorelai thought about it for a moment, and then shuddered, "Okay, that's it the dresses are either going to be a shade of Blue, Green, Black, Grey/Charcoal, Silver, or deep Red. Your father always did look sexy in deep Red," she said evily.

Rory smiled just as evily, "Yes, well, as long as my man looks sexy in the deep Red, as well, you won't hear Dad complaining."

Lorelai let her shoulders fall in defeat, not only was she not going to be grossing out her daughter, her daughter had a very good and valid point, "That's right. Logan has become Chris's son already."

Rory laughed, "Mom, I'm kidding. Pick whatever color you want it's your wedding. Dad and Logan can suffer for a day…I think," Rory finished uncertainly as did Lorelai.

"How about the guys just wear all black and then a deep Red tie and the dresses will be deep Red and the bridesmaid's flowers will be White roses with deep Red ribbon, and mine with be Red roses with Ivory ribbon. And the location of the wedding and reception should be a very intimate and romantic setting?"

Rory stood there with her mouth open, "Mom that sounds perfect."

Lorelai smiled," It does, doesn't it?" the two smiled at each other and then squealed before hugging each other tightly with tears in their eyes.

Meanwhile…

Christopher pulled out a chair for his mother to sit down. "Thank you, Christopher," she said with a warm smile. "Don't worry about it Mom," Said as he sat down next to her.

Before either, Francine or Christopher could even order drinks Elias spoke up. "Francine, let's get down to business. Let's face it, Logan is going places and he needs a wife by his side, whom can be there to handle what he will not be have time for. Richard and Emily are set on Rory having career and as the heir to the Huntzberger fortune, my grandson can simply not afford to have a working wife. Please, you are aware of where I am coming from, talk some sense into that granddaughter of yours and we will all be the happier."

Christopher sat there fuming, "Excuse me! That 'granddaughter' you are talking about, is my kid! And the heir to your company is my daughter's boyfriend, whom might I add is openly welcomed in our home at any time and now is a good friend of my entire family!"

Elias glared at Christopher, "And that daughter of yours, that is dating my grandson, is illegitimate. No amount of money can change that. You can't afford another scandal, your father would roll over in his grave, so if I were you Christopher, I wouldn't cause a scene."

Mitchum and Shira were looking as though they couldn't decided whether they were pleased with Elias' progression or sick at his attitude toward the widow of the late Straub Hayden.

Francine smiled and placed her hand on Christopher's shoulder, "Now, now, Christopher, calm down. Elias is absolutely right. Logan does need a wife who will support him unequivocally. And we certainly don't want to make a scene. After all, Logan does need a supportive wife, and if you ask Logan, Rory supports him and pushes him, to do better and be what she knows he can be, like no one else. So you see there is no need for a scene."

She smirked evilly at Elias, "But then again, I'm sure that Elias doesn't want a scene made, on his behalf. After all, Mitchum became the heir because Elias oldest son Elias Jr. shamed the Huntzberger name by marrying beneath him. But then again Jr. had been dealing with his father's disapproval all his life. He was raised knowing that the Huntzberger name could handle an insolent son being disowned, but it could never bounce back should the world find out that the heir to the million dollar fortune wasn't of Huntzberger blood."

Elias, Mitchum, and Shira sat there as straight as a statue as Francine smiled pleasantly as she continued speaking, "What kind of scandal would that cause, should the public find out that the great Elias Huntzberger couldn't keep his own wife in his own bed. So, then of course, Elias just had to destroy the boy that was the Huntzberger heir and handed it over to the incompetent son that was raised to be the spare."

This time she looked over at Mitchum and Shira, "And from there Mitchum could do nothing more than do as his father asked that is until he impregnated a girl that was 'beneath him'.—That was simply not a scandal that could be leaked, because then everyone would be looking for further scandal and then they would once again find out about Jr.—So naturally the only one thing that they can do, to keep anyone from looking into the family history and showing the world how imperfect the Huntzberger's truly are, is to push the family legacy onto the son and grandson…the golden boy who can save the Huntzberger name from something that isn't even commonly known," she finished sarcastically while glaring, angrily, at the three adults in front of her.

Mitchum looked angry, "Now listen here…"

Francine scoffed and cut him off, "Safe your breath, Mitchum. There is nothing that you can say in your defense!" she raised her voice enough to get the rest of the room to look at her and her company. "You treat your son like he is a business deal. You treat him like he isn't good enough to have the Huntzberger name. You treat him like he isn't good enough to have his own dreams and aspirations. You treat him as though you would choose your work over him without a second thought. – Mitchum, you are a grown man who is at the beck and call of his father and you have created that same ball and chain with your one and only son."

She glared at him angrily and yelled at him passionately, "You try to live vicariously through your son, while at the same time punishing him to be what you want others to believe what your entire family is, but more importantly…what you are. The young man that is your son, is intelligent far beyond his years, he is funny, he is a genuinely good person, and so many more things that you just won't allow yourself or your family to see in him. You all take everything that he is that makes him the strong and capable person he is as a sign of some kind of weakness. – I see everything in Logan that my granddaughter does. He is capable of doing anything he wants to do in life or even anything he sets his mind to. But you are so set on pleasing your father, who will never be pleased with anything you do, due to his own failures, that you have become him and abandoned the young man that is your son. Do you even know anything about him at all?" she asked in a tone that clearly stated her appalled disbelief.

By now they were the center of every set of eyes in the Club, "You will not tell me how to raise my son!" Mitchum yelled.

Francine looked at him in disbelief, "He's a grown man, Mitchum! There is no more raising to be done! And yet you keep him on a leash as though he is a five year old!—He is not a boy anymore, Mitchum, and he hasn't been for a long time! You can't treat a grown man like an insolent child, especially when he is as far from that as he could possibly be."

Francine shook her head in confusion, "I don't understand, Mitchum. You expect respect from him, when you yourself, a long with the rest of your family, show him absolutely none! None of you listen to anything he has to say! None of you listen to what he wants in life! None of you listen to what his likes and dislikes are! Face it, you all just TOLERATE him! And you want to know why? Because he has no other use to you other than bringing the Huntzberger name to the glory you believe it deserves and become the perfect heir! That is all your own son is to you…it truly is a sad thing," she said furiously.

Francine closed her eyes and took a deep breath before looking back at the Huntzbergers, "I admit that I have made so many mistakes in life that I couldn't try to make any of them better if I tried for the rest of my life. But I know two things for sure…one is that neither of my granddaughters are mistakes and I am honored to have them as apart of my family and two is that Logan is ten times the man his fore fathers will ever be."

She calmed down a bit when no one said anything, "Rory is one of the smartest, hard working, loving, warm, gentlest person I know and she sees the Logan you all refuse to see. That young man is now and forever will be a welcomed member of my family, NO MATTER WHAT! He IS my grandson and if you so much as look at him the wrong way you will regret it! Do you understand me?"

Francine quickly stood up and motioned for the waiter, "Your son is a man far beyond his years and has the respect of others in a way in which you will never understand. None of you deserve a son or grandson like him if you cannot appreciate WHO he is, not just WHAT he is."

As Francine left the room Chris stood up and buttoned his coat, "Oh, by the way…don't expect MY SON in work anytime soon," Chris smiled smugly as he walked away.

"I will cut him off! He can't live without his money!" Elias yelled, causing Mitchum to close his eyes in anguish.

Chris turned around and smiled, "Yes, he can. Ask your son how Logan knows how to survive with no money. And even if you do cut him off, he doesn't need it. As I said before…he is my son. He'll be just fine," and with that Chris walked out of the restaurant leaving the Huntzbergers to deal with the public dispute they had with a family that is far higher, than themselves, on the socialite latter.

Francine and Chris were sitting in the Limo, happy with the results of the lunch, "Christopher, he IS your son now. Prove to him that he is more than worth having a family that really cares for him."

Chris nodded in determination, "I will, Mom."

A/N: I just want to say thank you so much to those who have reviewed and stuck by me through this crazy summer. Please, stick with and I will do my best to continue the story the way you would like. Hope you enjoyed this last chapter! And remember if you have any ideas I am always open to ideas. Your feedback is my saving grace with my stories, so please let me know what you think!

DarkWolfYingFa

Winny Foster

toriw

lala

dcrendi

hellishrose

Americasweetie

katie

molly

justine260

Jessica

Rogans-rock0909

onerain

ilovegilmoregirls913

friendlybutterflies

andrea kamille

Squiggles

iyasunflower

Chlse513

Coffeeaddict1515

spinaround

uscrocks

raspberrysorbet34

astragail

Coffee91

mrmp

Hopes2High

mochaddicted79

Lifeisconfusing

Zily

iluvmattnchad

TVHollywoodDiva

melako17

Ace-reporter

Treenuh

soccergrl1

Mrs.Scott323

amanda

fairieangel

GilmoreGirlLvr4Eva

roxy1389

EllaAdeleProvence

SmilingBaby

Sweet-princess2008


	11. He cut me off

**Chapter Eleven: **He cut me off...

Logan was standing outside of Chris' apartment extremely nervous. He wanted to know how the meeting had gone with his family but at the same time he really didn't want to live in the crazy reality that was soon to follow. He took a deep breath and then knocked on the door.

Logan rocked back on his heals as Chris opened the door.

Chris smiled and moved aside, "Come on in, Buddy."

The two of them made their way into the kitchen. Chris opened the fridge and tossed Logan a beer, "The girls are out shopping for the wedding, so I figured we could have a guy's day. The Pats are playing today, want see if it's any good?"

Logan nodded and followed Chris into the Living room where Chris turned on the flat screen.

There was about twenty of minutes of uncomfortable silence. Chris was the first one to break said silence, "You don't have to go to work tomorrow."

Logan looked at him in confusion, "I don't understand."

Chris flexed his jaw, took a drink of his beer and glared at the television. "I don't want my son going back there. I don't want you anywhere near any of them," Chris said with an edge of anger that was obviously not directed toward Logan. Chris then sighed and closed his eyes, "But I can't make your decisions for you…so if you want to go to work tomorrow then that is your choice; I just want you to know that you don't have to."

Logan looked down at his beer. Chris had called him his son. The meeting hadn't gone well if Chris was this upset. "Chris, what happened?" Logan asked quietly.

Chris let out a humorless laugh, "They did exactly what you said they were going to do. Your parents were pretty quiet until Mom let him have it about his oh so not existent parenting skills. She played on Elias' fears of the world finding out that your uncle Elias isn't Elias' blood son.—Don't take that the wrong way my mom doesn't care about family members not being of blood relation. Her brother, my Uncle Chris…" despite the situation Logan had to give a slight laugh at that. Chris just sent a mock glare at Logan before he finished, "Yes, I was named after him. Anyway, he was adopted and was the heir to the family…everything. However, that blood relation thing is something your grandfather is very big on."

They were both quiet again for a few moments. "How can I provide for Rory if I don't have a job? You stab a Huntzberger in the back and they will make sure that I never write at any newspaper, magazine or anything else."

Logan just sat there staring at his hands, with a frown on his face that spoke the multitude of emotions that were currently raging a war within him.

Chris looked at Logan and smiled slightly, trying to send Logan a wave of reassurance, "Mom and I were talking about all of this, and we decided that if you wanted you could work for one of the Hayden companies until you get the job you want. I know that you don't want a job handed to you, especially if it's one you don't like. So just think about it and let me know. The job won't be one you have to keep forever, it will just be there if you need it or want it, no matter what it is. Plus you still have the Huntzberger trust fund that hasn't kicked in yet. And mom just set up a trust fund for you that you will get a year before you get the Huntzberger trust fund."

Logan nodded and just sat there quietly looking at the game on the television, not quite registering what it was that Chris had just said. After a moment his head quickly snapped up to look at his surrogate father, "What?"

Chris smiled at him reassuringly, "We all know that you'll be a legal member of this family eventually. But even if you weren't we all consider you family. And I can tell you right now, if it wasn't my mother, than it would be me and Lorelai…you are apart of our family now and forever."

After Chris finished the two again sat in silence digesting everything that had been said so far.

"What is it you want, Logan?" Chris asked seriously as he picked up the remote and turned the T.V. off.

"I don't understand?" Logan asked in confusion.

"What do you want?...In Life?...For a job?...anything…just what do YOU want?" Chris asked him pointedly.

Logan sat quietly for a moment. "I want…to write. I want…to be known for my talent not because I'm Logan HUNTZBERGER. I want to spend the rest of my life with Rory. I want to know I'm good enough…not wonder weather I got something because I'm Mitchum Huntzberger's son. I want…to be…me," he said as he finally looked up at Chris.

Chris smiled and nodded, "Then do it. No one is going to stop you and I will always be here if you need me. I'm here to rant and rave to. You can ask me anything. If you need help in anyway, I don't want you to be afraid to ask me anything. I said it before and I'll say it again, you are MY SON now."

Logan quickly got up and began pacing. Chris could tell something was bothering him, he was way too agitated.

"Logan, what's the matter?" Chris asked him in concern.

Logan turned to look at him with a look that showed Chris how he must have looked when he was little and was scared. "What if I can't do it? I'm not good enough Chris! I've been riding the Huntzberger name since I was a kid! You and your family want to do all of this for me, and all I'm going to do is screw it up! Haven't you heard? That's what I'm good at. Just go ask my father! That's all I've ever done! I got kicked out of school after school. I sunk a YACHT, Chris. I sunk a Fucking Yacht!!! You and Rory and Francine and who ever else has faith in me…has way to much faith in me! I'm going to screw it…"

Chris stood up during the middle of Logan's rant and then interrupted him. Chris stood in front of Logan and held on firmly to both of his shoulders tightly and gave him a slight shake, to make sure Logan was looking him in the eyes and would really hear him while he said this, "You are NOT a screw up. You ARE an intelligent guy. All of this you believe about yourself right now…all of it is Mitchum's shit that has been drilled into your head and force fed to you head and now it's causing you to doubt yourself."

Chris took a deep breath and closed his eyes to calm himself a bit. After a moment he opened his eyes and once again looked into Logan's eyes with the most sincere look on his face that he was sure Logan had ever seen from anyone other than Rory, "Logan, I have made so many mistakes in this world. You have made mistakes and I can tell you right now that you are going to make many more. No one is perfect, Logan. And no one in this family expects you to be perfect. We're all human, Logan. We're all going to make mistakes, some more than others, but we all make mistakes. You could make a billion mistakes from now until the day you die, and we will NEVER change our opinion of you, we will NEVER stop being there for you, and we will NEVER stop having or putting faith in you. You want to know why?"

Logan nodded slightly, still completely dumbfounded by what he was hearing.

"You have proven that you are trustworthy, and deserve to have faith put in you. No, you haven't worked at the Huntzberger paper that long in London, but I and many others, have heard nothing but good things about you. You are an intelligent guy who works his ass off for what he wants. You put everything you have into the things you do. I couldn't ask for anything more in the future husband of my little girl…or of my son," Chris finished off quietly and then pulled Logan into one of those comforting man hug things that both knew Logan had never gotten from Mitchum, and held him tight. "You are my son, and nothing will change that. I love you, Logan; no matter what. I love my daughters unconditionally, and I love you the same way, never doubt that."

Logan hugged Chris back and just held tight. His dad had never said that he loved him, even when he was little. And no one besides Rory had ever been so adamant about having faith in him and being proud of him.

He never would have thought that this would be his life. He had a girlfriend that believed in him and supported him in what ever he wanted to do, and she had aspirations of her own that he was more than happy to help her with in any way. He had a family that looked out for him and loved him…for him. He wasn't just the heir to the family fortune anymore. For the first time in his life…he was just Logan, in all aspects of his life.

And he couldn't be happier.

After the eventful conversation Chris and Logan has the two had a much better rest of the day. It was less stressful and they had cleared a lot up. Right now they were sitting on the couch watching the rest of the football game. They were both yelling at the T.V. and high-fiving every time New England scored.

The game was just about over when the girls walked in. Rory and Lorelai looked at each other with smiles on their faces when they heard their boys making all that loud noise. Francine on the other hand let out a light laugh as she held a fast asleep GiGi in her arms, "I'll set her off to bed, you two, go see how your men are doing."

"Thanks Mom/Grandma!" mother and daughter said at the same time.

The two walked into the living room and smiled at their guys. A commercial came on when they walked in, so the guys noticed them right away.

Logan smiled widely at his girlfriend, "Hey, Ace. How was your day?" He smiled as she walked over and sat down on his lap and gave him a kiss, "It was good. Gigi's dress is taken care of, so the biggest obstacle is out of the way.

Before Logan could say anything the game came back on. This caused Rory to smile, as the two men in her life turned back to the T.V. screen. "Come on, Mom. Let's leave these two to their game. We'll order some pizza for all of us."

"Sounds like a plan minnie-me."

As the girls walked out of the room, Chris turned to Logan, "You're going to have to tell her you know. It's not something you have to be ashamed of. There isn't anything that you have to be ashamed of with her. She loves you for who you are, and she will be more than proud of you for proving to yourself…never mind everyone else, but to yourself that you are more than capable of doing something that you set your mind to and did it all on your own."

Logan gave a slight smile and nodded, "I know. I just have to…work up to it. I'm still a little nervous about telling her something like that."

Chris was silent for a moment, "After you tell her that…ask her to tell you the story of how her seventeen year old mother raised a baby on her own without the father. You'll find out that it won't matter to her."

Logan looked at Chris and just studied him a bit. He knew that there were a lot of things that Chris wasn't proud of when it came to being Rory's father. He just hoped that he realized the Rory didn't hold it against him.

Rory walked into the living area of the apartment she shared with Logan. She could tell there was something that was on his mind. She had to say that she was proud of him. He was holding up like a champ with all the shit that was going on in his life.

She smiled and walked up to the back of the couch and ran her fingers through his hair soothingly. She leaned down a bit and wrapped her arms around him from behind. She kissed his temple and then moved her head so that her mouth was resting against his ear, "I'm proud of you. But just remember you don't have to be strong all the time. Being your support system does fall within the job description of being your girlfriend, you know?"

Logan smiled and leaned his head against hers as she rested her chin on his shoulder. He also brought his free hand up to her arms, as he placed the remote down and lifted it to the back of her head and then leaned his head back to place a light kiss on her lips, "I know, baby.—Come here."

She smiled as he playfully pulled her into his lap from over the back of the couch.

He sat her sideways on his lap so that her legs were stretched out in front of her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled when she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her into a slow, deep kiss before resting his head on her forehead.

"My freshman year of college…Mitchum cut me off," he said softly. He opened his eyes and looked into her eyes. And all he saw was encouragement and the love she felt for him. "He said that I didn't know what it was like to live in the real world. So he decided that he was going to teach me a lesson the hard way. My freshman year of Yale was already paid for so there was nothing he could do about that. However, he didn't pay for me to have a dorm on campus; I was supposed to get an apartment much like this one."

He took a deep breath before continuing, "He took my car away, he took my credit cards, and any access to money that I had. Basically he froze any accounts or assets that a nineteen year old could have, and let me tell you as a Huntzberger that was a lot. Any way I got a couple of jobs and worked like forty hours a week. It wasn't some glamorous job or anything like that, I was actually stalking boxes and busing tables. I even took a job at school in the library so that I could earn money but still have time to do my school work."

He let out a strangled laugh and shook his head slightly, "I lived in this shit-hole apartment. It was one of those ones that were so outdated that the rent was like 550 a month. My kitchen was pretty much covered with take out cartons all over the place. I didn't really have any furniture. The only thing I really had was the bed Honor insisted on getting me without Mitchum finding out," he motioned with his head over at their bed.

"I bought a small ass T.V. just to have it and watch the news, but I barely used it. I would usually just go down to corner and buy a newspaper.—Think of the apartment you and Paris were living in and…it was worse than that one," he said with a slight laugh and shook his head.

"But there was nothing Mitchum could do. I managed to keep a roof over my head, albeit not a good one, but it was still a place to live. I managed to feed myself, I kept my grades up, they weren't perfect, but they weren't horrible either. I kept those jobs for the entire year. I had all my utility bills paid on time and all of that responsible stuff.—But even when he said that I had proved him wrong and then when he gave me everything back, he couldn't even say that he was proud of me for doing it all on my own," he looked at where his hands rested on her hips. He gave a slight sniffle, "When I looked him in the eye it was then that I realized that…he wasn't proud of me. He had wanted me to fail, so that he could rub it in my face as something else that I screwed up. He wanted to be proven right that I couldn't live without his assistance."

He finally looked up at her with a slight glaze to his eyes, "Rory, what kind of father wants his only son to fail at…everything?"

Rory pulled him into a tight embrace, "Hey, its okay, baby. I've got you, okay? You're okay now I've got you."

She held him and rubbed her hand up and down his back soothingly as he let all of the pain his father had ever caused him out, "It's his loss, baby. He doesn't deserve a son like you.—He doesn't deserve a son like you."

She brought one of her hands up to cup his face and pulled back to look him right in the eye, "I AM proud of you. Please know that your money means nothing to me. My mom raised me in a potting shed in the back of the Inn that she worked at until I was thirteen years old. I wouldn't care if we had to live like you did your freshman year. I would be with you and I would be the happiest girl in the world. – I am so proud of you, Logan. I have always known that you could do anything you put your mind to, and that just proves it."

Logan searched her eyes and found nothing but sincerity and it affected him like nothing ever had before. He pulled her into a kiss that told her everything that was within him, and she kissed him back with as much as he gave. It was then that he knew…

He pulled back and looked at her until she opened her eyes and he saw clear cerulean blue eyes looking back at him, he took a deep breath,

"Rory, will you marry me?"

A/N: Hey everyone, sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up! I had a few set backs but here it is none the less! This isn't the last chapter I promise, I'm not that mean. I know I left you all on a cliff hanger, but that's where I wanted to end the chapter. I'll try to get another chapter up before I go back to college, but I can't guarantee anything. I just wanted to give you all a fair warning. I know all of this time separation between chapter sucks. I really hate posting in such long intervals, but I am doing the best I can, I hope you all can understand that.

And a huge thanks to all of you who have stuck with me through all of this craziness!!!


	12. Please tell me this isn't a dream

Chapter Twelve:

Rory looked at him with shocked eyes. She had been silent for a few minutes now and he was really getting nervous. He had just asked the love of his life to marry him and she was just sitting there looking at him with wide eyes.

Finally deciding he had enough of her rejection he moved to get up off of the couch and away from her. He thought she had loved him enough to take the next step…obviously he had been wrong. He got up off of the couch as he felt his eyes glaze over.

Just before he got the chance to leave the couch he felt her hand grasp his and words so softly spoken that he barley heard them, "I, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Hayden, take you Logan Huntzberger, to be my husband for better or worse, richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part."

Logan turned to look at her with a shocked expression on his face. His eyes were still glazed over, but now it was from sheer happiness. He looked at her face as he saw tears forming in her eyes.

Rory stood up and looked him in the eyes with a hopeful look on her face. "Please tell me this isn't a dream. Please tell me you really did just ask me to marry you," she asked with fear in her voice.

All Logan could do was reach his hand up and cup the side of her face. He watched as she smiled slightly, closed her eyes and nuzzled her face into his palm. And then a couple of seconds later she brought her own hands up; one to cover his hand and the other to gently grasp his wrist.

Logan silently pulled her close to him and held her in a tight hug. He whispered into her ear as he held her, "I'm sorry I don't have a ring with me. I'm sorry it wasn't some romantic setting and big gest—"

She cut him off by pulling back and claiming his lips in a passionate kiss that left no doubt to the feelings that were currently going on within her.

When oxygen became an issue the kiss slowed a bit, but neither wanted to end it. When the kiss was over they rested their foreheads against the others. She smiled at him with tears running down her face, "It was perfect. I'm sorry it took me so long to answer. I just had this thought during these past few months that it was going to take me forever to get you to ask me that."

He looked at her oddly for a minute hoping she would explain.

She gave her little laugh that she had when she was embarrassed. Then she looked up at him, "Emily and Francine have been clashing over the wedding dress mom should wear. Francine says it should be the style mom likes, even though she doesn't come right out and say it like that. And Emily thinks that mom's gown should be this extravagant piece of art or something like that. So anyway they each wanted to prove a point to Mom got stuck trying on the dresses Emily was picking out and I got stuck trying on the dresses Francine was picking out."

Logan gave a laugh at the image that her description produced in his head. Then he frown slightly in confusion, "What does that have to do with thinking it would take you forever to get me to ask you to marry me?"

Rory looked down in embarrassment again.

"Ace?" Logan asked quietly.

She looked up and smirked, his smirk, "I'm a girl, I have a boyfriend that I love more than anything, we've been dating for just over two years and I was trying on wedding dresses. The thought process starts moving Logan trust me."

He smiled at that. He leaned into her and gave her a gentle and loving kiss. When he pulled back he looked at her curiously, "Would you have been mad if I hadn't proposed to you in the near future?"

She shrugged, "I would have been sad, but I would have waited." Then she looked at him with an odd expression, "Don't you get it, Logan? I'd wait forever for you. As long as you're happy being together and being with me, I'd wait for you forever."

Logan felt a lump grow in his throat at her words. She truly was the most amazing person he had ever met. He smiled slightly and leaned down to kiss her again. This time it was his kiss that left no doubt to the emotions that were running through him.

Rory kissed him back with everything she had, and when they pulled back she smiled at him, "Love me, Logan."

He groaned at the thought and moved to kiss her again as he moved them both toward their bed. On the way they slowly discarded their clothes. When they were finally at the bed Logan made love to his bride-to-be slowly and completely. As they joined together it was as if they were having their own private wedding. Vowing to each other everything with the slow, gentle caresses of their bodies and overwhelming joy that came along with the most beautiful coupling either of them had ever experienced.

They soon fell asleep wrapped in each others embrace with smiles of true happiness of their faces.

The next morning Rory woke up after a night of the most amazing sleep she was sure she would ever have. As she stretched out her sated muscles a huge smile grew on her face. "I'm getting married," she whispered to herself.

Rory was so caught up in her bliss that she didn't feel the bed dip behind her. However, she was brought out of her thoughts when Logan began placing kisses on her shoulders and neck. She smiled widely and enjoyed the feelings his kisses were giving her.

"Morning, Mrs. Huntzberger-to-be," he whispered in her ear. Rory laughed and rolled onto her back and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She smiled up at him, her eyes filled with mischief. "How do you know I'm not going to demand you take my last name instead of the other way around? If that's going to be the case I believe I should be saying going morning to the Mr. Hayden-to-be," she said in a teasing tone.

Logan leaned down and kissed her, "I don't care if you take Huntzberger, hypinate, keep Hayden, or Gilmore or what ever you want; as long as that ring that will be sitting on your finger will be from me and that it's me you spend the rest of your life with."

Rory smiled up at him, "Well, Mom said I could have the day off from planning her wedding with her, because I had originally planned on giving you your birthday present a little early this year."

Logan looked down at her and raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean? Usually you would always make me wait till my birthday to get my present."

Rory laughed, "I know. But I wanted to get you something that I knew you would enjoy. Plus you've been great through this whole ordeal with my family and you've also had to deal with a lot from your family. So I wanted to get you something that you could have some fun with. And I know that if I give it to you on your birthday, I will never get you out of it so…"

Logan wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and then let his eyes take in the sight of her, "I'll never get out of it huh?"

Rory playfully slapped him on the chest and reached over to her nightstand draw and pulled out a small box wrapped in metallic silver wrapping paper and a black ribbon.

Logan raised his eyebrow curiously and sat up on his side of the bed and took the box from her. Rory quickly followed suit and sat up on her side of the bed, holding the sheet to her chest and looked at him expectantly.

"Ror, seriously you didn't have to get me anything. I would be fine just spending my birthday with you," he told her honestly.

She smiled, "I know. But one day I was with my dad wondering what I could get you for your birthday and I saw it and knew that you would love it. So just open the box and see what is in it."

Logan smiled and pulled the black ribbon off and then attacked the silver paper. He opened the cover of the small box, but not before throwing her a confused look. When he opened it he frowned at the set of keys and what looked like an alarm pad sitting there in the bottom of the box, nestled in white tissue paper.

Logan looked up at his girlfriend…fiancé…in confusion and she just smiled. She nodded over her shoulder at the window, "Look out the window."

Logan got out of bed and walked over to the window with a pair of sweats riding low on his waist. His eyes went wide when he saw the Black truck sitting in the parking lot with the huge silver bow on the roof. He looked over at his fiancé in shock.

Rory smiled, "It's a 2007, Cadillac EXT. Painted a Raven Black." She got up off the bed taking the sheet with her, making sure that it was securely wrapped around her body. She walked up to him with a smile and gave him a kiss, "I know your father was always the one to pick out your cars for you. And don't think I don't see you admiring those trucks when one goes by. So I got you one for your birthday."

Logan laughed in amazement and pulled her into a tight hug, "Oh god, Rory. Thank you."

Logan looked back out the window at his new truck, while he kept his arms around Rory. He would treasure this truck for always. She knew him better than anyone. Sure he liked his Porsche, but he was a guy and he liked trucks to. But he had never been allowed one. Huntzberger's were not to drive trucks…they weren't respectable cars.

He looked at her with a smile on his face, "You're amazing you know that?" She just smiled and leaned into give him a kiss, "You deserve it. – Now come let's get dressed. I want to go for a ride in your new truck."

Logan laughed as he watched Rory move about the apartment getting ready to go and be apart of his guy moment with his new truck. God he loved her.

As he stood there a thought came to mind. A smirk grew on his face and quickly got dressed and made a couple of calls while Rory was taking a quick shower.

Rory smiled at her fiancé as she sat in the passenger seat of his truck. He had insisted on putting the bow in the back seat, so that it wouldn't blow off while he was driving. She could tell he liked the truck. He had spent a half an hour just playing with all of the switches and knobs and all that good stuff. He said he was just familiarizing himself with the truck, but she knew he was just being Logan. He was like a kid in a candy store sometimes. And she couldn't have been happier with the reaction he had had to his birthday present.

After he was done…for the time being…playing with his truck, they were on the road. Where they were headed she had no idea. He refused to tell her. At first she had thought that they were headed over to either Finn's or Colin's so that he could show off his Truck, but their homes were no where near the direction they were going in.

So she just sat back and basked in his happiness over his truck and let him drive wherever he wanted to.

She watched the scenery go by and then began to look around when he began to pull the truck into a parking spot. She was completely confused…even more so by the smile that was currently gracing his face. He got out of the truck after killing the engine and walked over to her side of the truck. Just as she was about to open the door, he pulled it open held out his hand for hers and helped her down. As they moved away from the truck he activated the alarm and lead her to…well she wasn't sure where…because all of the sudden everything went black.

"Logan! What is it with you and blind folds," Rory exclaimed. She heard Logan laugh and take hold of both of her hands, "Don't worry about it, Ace. I've got you. You won't fall. Now come on."

Rory sighed and let him lead her to their final destination. "You know if you seriously have a thing about blind folds we're going to have to have a serious conversation about this. Because, seriously me and anything that impairs one of my senses are not friends at all," Rory rambled as she was walking, holding on tightly to Logan's hand.

"Don't worry it's coming off soon, just a couple more minutes. I promise," she could practically hear his smile. Rory sighed and let him lead her, the rest of the way. She heard what sounded like a soft "ding" of an electronic bell, like when you walk into a store, but she hadn't heard a door open.

"Logan…" she began to ask, but stopped when the blindfold was quickly taken off. She gasped when she saw where they were. All around her were diamonds and gems of every kind. She gasped again when she saw what her mother called every girls best friend…blue Tiffany boxes.

She looked at Logan in amazement. He just smiled and led her further into the store, "I was thinking this one, but if you don't like it you can pick out another one."

He lead her over to this one counter and there sitting on top of the pane of glass was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. It was either white gold or silver and it had a diamond in the middle and two smaller sapphires on each side.

She looked up at him and smiled, "It's perfect."

The sales clerk spoke softly, "Mr. Huntzberger?" Logan looked over at her with a wide smile, "We'll take it."

While he finished the purchase Rory began looking around. She knew Logan wasn't really into chain necklaces or anything like that, but she wanted to get him something for their engagement as well. He wasn't a ring man…she knew he would wear his wedding ring, but that would be it. He was more of a cufflinks and watches kind of guy.

Then she came upon this really interesting necklace she might just be able to get him to wear. The necklace itself was black leather, and hanging on it was a silver cube with roman numerals on it. She quickly looked back over at Logan who was checking his phone and then went to go answer it. It obviously wasn't Mitchum, because he was far to happy, "Hey, Chris."

Rory smiled hearing him talk to her father. She heard him laugh and say something about her mother and her sister. While she knew he was busy she looked over at a sales clerk that smiled at her knowingly, "A gift for your fiancé?" Rory nodded with a smile, "But I don't want him to know about it yet. I just got him a truck for his birthday. So he will have a conniption if I give it to him today. So could I pay for it now and pick it up later to give it to him another time?"

The clerk smiled and nodded, "Sure, we'll hold if for you as long as you like Mrs…"

Rory smiled, "Huntzberger. Mrs. Logan Huntzberger." Rory pointed to the necklace she wanted and then handed over her American Express Black Card. The Clerk quickly ran it up for her and handed her the receipt for her to sign. The clerck winked and Rory knew that meant Logan was on his way over. She smiled when his arms wrapped around her waist. He kissed her temple and then turned her around and lifted her left hand.

Rory smiled as she watched him slip the ring on her finger. Rory smiled up at him with tears glazing over her eyes, "I love you, Logan." He smiled and leaned in to give her a kiss, "Love you, too, Ace. –So what are you doing over here?"

Rory smiled, "Looking for wedding presents for Mom and Dad. Wanna help me look?"

Logan smiled, "Sure."

And with that the two began walking around. Rory quickly looked back at the clerk that had heard the whole exchange; the two exchanged a knowing look.

Thank you guys so much, for putting up with me and the arbitrary updates. I know that it sucks and that you would really like for me to be able to update more often. I would honestly like to update more often. But unfortunately, between doing homework, going to class, and making sure my brain doesn't fry in the process it makes it kind of difficult. However, I really am trying. I know this chapter wasn't very long, but I wanted to give you guys a chapter for being the amazing readers that you are.

Thanks again for all of your support,

SnowyOwl-17

**To see the pictures of Rory's engagement ring, Logan's Truck and the necklace Rory bought Logan got to my Profile.**


	13. You want to get married in the Winter?

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry I took so long to update! I hope you all like the chapter!!

Chapter 13: You want to get married in the winter?

Rory sighed as she sat in her car just staring at the home in front of her. She couldn't believe she was about to do this…but she remembered what it was like when she and her mother weren't talking. Granted, she knew not many had a relationship like her and her mother do…but still.

"Come on, Rory. You can do this. They have no control over you anymore. You can do this," she whispered to herself, trying to give herself a pep talk.

Finally, she got out of the car and made her way up the driveway and to the front door. She quickly rang the doorbell before she lost her nerve. She wasn't sure who was going to be home, but she had to know that at least Elias would be home. She watched as the maid opened the door, "Can I help you?"

Rory took a deep breath, "Are the Huntzbergers home?"

The maid looked at her oddly, "Mr. Huntzberger Sr., Mrs. Huntzberger and Miss. Huntzberger are home. Mr. Huntzberger should be home shortly for dinner."

Rory nodded, "Could you please tell them Rory Hayden is here to speak to them?"

The maid's eyes widened at the sound of her last name and quickly nodded, "Of course, Miss. Hayden. Right this way." Rory made her way into the extravagant home. It amazed her that at one point this house had awed her…now it just depressed her. She did not like the thought of her fiancé having grown up in such a monstrosity.

"Mrs. Huntzberger, Miss. Rory Hayden is here to see you and your family," Rory heard the maid say.

"Well, send her in!" Rory could hear the anxiety in Shira's voice. She walked around the maid and into the living room…if you could really call it that.

Shira smiled her society smile at her, but she could detect the slight nervousness within the gesture…she was sure that by the time this meeting actually began, Mitchum would have been called home and would also be present for said meeting. "Rory, dear, this is quite a surprise! What brings you here?" Shira asked. It amazed Rory that even after what went down between the two families, Shira was still looking for Rory's approval…talk about a twist of events…society was weird like that.

Rory gave her a slight smile, "If it would be alright with you and your family, I have something I would like to discuss with you?"

"Of course, dear, have a seat. I will get Elias and Honor. I could call Mitchum at work…" Shira trailed off.

Rory couldn't help but think, 'Saw that one coming a mile away,' but really said, "If it isn't too much trouble."

Rory sat in silence as Shira went off to collect her family. Moments later… "Rory?" Rory turned to see Honor Huntzberger standing there nervously.

Rory got up and smiled genuinely, "Honor! It's so good to see you! Logan was wondering when he was going to hear from you!"

Honor appeared to be slightly relieved and enveloped her in a hug, "I was afraid he didn't want to see me."

Rory pulled back and looked at her in surprise, "Oh, Honor, no!—I guess my family didn't handle things as well as we had thought. Logan loves you! He doesn't want you out of his life and neither do I!"

Rory sighed and lead Honor over to the couch. She held both of her future sister-in-law's hands, "Honor, the closest thing I've had to a sister in my mother, and then my half-sister. Don't get me wrong I love Gigi to death, but she is only 5 years old."

Rory noticed the hopeful look that grew in Honor's eyes, "And I know that Logan would have wanted to tell you this himself…" Rory sighed happily, "But I'm a girl and can't hold it in," Rory help up her left hand with a large smile on her face. "We're getting married…" Honor squealed and pulled her into a tight hug.

The two began laughing as Honor admired the ring, "Did Logan pick it out?"

Rory nodded, "Yeah. I gave him his birthday present early, that morning after he asked me and then he took me to Tiffany's to show me the one he was thinking of and we both agreed and then this landed on my finger."

The two giggled. Then Rory got serious, "I got him an engagement 'present' of sorts…it's tradition on the Gilmore side of my family. I know that I'm lucky that I'll even be able to get him to wear his wedding ring, so I got him sort of an engagement necklace…" Rory dug in her pocketbook and pulled out a box. "Do you think he'll like it?" Rory bit her lip nervously.

Honor opened the box and smiled widely, "Roman Numerals."

Rory rolled her eyes and smiled, "Will someone please tell me what is so significant about Roman Numerals for Logan?"

Honor laughed and placed her hand on Rory's forearm, "It's not Roman Numerals per se. Logan was really close to our Grandmother before she passed away, and their favorite place to go was Rome. So, even the smallest thing, like Roman Numerals, mean a great deal to him."

Rory smiled and nodded, "I can understand that.—So, you think he'll like it?"

Honor smiled and nodded, "He'll love it."

Rory smiled wider and took the box back from Honor, "Now, one of the main reasons I wanted to tell you about the engagement…"

Honor looked at her oddly. This just made Rory smile, "I was hoping you would agree to be a bridesmaid.—It would mean a lot to me and Logan…even though he has no idea I was planning on asking you…"

Honor laughed as Rory began rambling. She, once again, placed her hand on Rory's arm, this time to catch her attention, "Rory, I would love to be a bridesmaid." Rory smiled widely and pulled Honor into another hug.

Just as the two of them separated the other three members of the Huntzberger family joined them. Obviously, Mitchum had been instructed to rush home.

"What are you doing here, girl?" Elias snapped before anyone else could say anything.

"Dad!" both Shira and Mitchum exclaimed. Rory was completely aware that their new, well Shira and Mitchum's anyway, had to do with her last name, but at this point she just didn't care.

Rory sighed and rubbed her forehead, as if it would ease her oncoming headache, "Look, I didn't come here to start any trouble. Yes, I don't like you or what you do to Logan…but you are his family."

She knew Shira had caught sight of her engagement ring, but chose to ignore it for now, "But he's my family as well. So I'm here to do what he won't…His birthday, as you know, is coming up and my family and I are throwing him a birthday party. Nothing big, just Logan, myself, my parents, my sister, all of my grandparents, some of Logan's close friends, some of my close friends, and Honor and Josh…" Rory trailed off to look at Honor, who nodded that both she and Josh would be there. "But I'm here to invite you to your SON'S and GRANDSON'S 23rd birthday party. –But do us all a favor…if you're going to come, just for the 'society' of it all just don't bother. For once in your lives just be someplace to celebrate you son and grandson…not for others, but for him and yourselves. No talking business…unless he wants to…or the latest party he should or shouldn't attend…which he most definitely probably won't want to talk about…No harping on him about writing articles just because he's a Huntzberger…he got enough of that all through school. Just come…even if it means for once in your lives seeing Logan for Logan; seeing in him what I see in him."

Rory stood up after collecting her things, "Honor, it was great seeing you. And please call Logan, he misses you."

Honor smiled and hugged her, "I will. I miss him, too. And promise me we'll get together soon and have a girls' day?"

Rory smiled, "Name the place and time and then I'll call Finn and Colin and send Logan out to have a guys' day."

Rory turned back to Logan's family before leaving, "Stop being society to him and be his family. You might find your son and grandson isn't the disappointment you seem to believe he is."

And with that she showed herself out of the Huntzberger home, leaving the elders shocked and silent and Honor ready to roll over laughing. She stopped on the way out the door and placed an invitation where Mitchum's briefcase was waiting for the maid to come and take it to his office. She hoped they came…for Logan's sake. They may not be the best family in the world, but they were still his family.

* * *

Rory got back to their apartment and smiled when she saw Logan sitting on the couch typing on his laptop. She walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the neck, "Hey, you. What are you doing?"

Logan smiled and leaned his head back to kiss her, "Writing up my resume." He saved what he had done and placed his laptop on the coffee table. He looked up at her as she circled the couch to sit next to him, "Where've you been?"

Rory smiled, "Well, I know you wanted to tell Honor, but I couldn't hold it in any longer. Plus, I wanted to ask her to be a bridesmaid."

Logan smiled and she could tell how much the gesture meant to him, "Ace, you didn't have to do that."

Rory smiled, "I know. But I wanted to…she is going to be my sister too, you know!"

Logan chuckled and nodded, "I know and I love you all the more for feeling that way." He leaned in and kissed her gently.

Rory smiled as she pulled back, "Now, I know that I'm lucky that I'm getting you to wear a wedding band…"Logan chuckled at that which caused her smack him in the chest. "So, seeing how much you dislike wearing any kind of ring, I got you this rather than an engagement ring," she said as she handed him the box.

"Ace, you didn't have to get me anything for our engagement," he said as he took the box.

Rory blushed. "According to my Gilmore lineage I did…" she smiled up at him, "It's a long standing tradition in the Gilmore family that each person gets an engagement present. Mine, being the ring itself and yours being that."

Logan raised an eyebrow, "Your dad doesn't have an engagement ring."

Rory rolled her eyes, "Dad has an engagement motorcycle. But I had already gotten you

your truck for your birthday. So, you weren't getting a motorcycle." Logan laughed at that and nodded before opening the box.

Rory watched as Logan opened the box nervously. She knew Honor said he would like it but she was still nervous.

Logan opened the velvet box that had been inside the tiffany blue box. His throat constricted when he saw the necklace within. When he saw the Roman Numerals he knew Rory had put thought into this gift. He looked at her and spoke around the lump in his throat, "Rory."

Rory's smile fell, "You don't like it?" she felt tears come to her eyes, "I knew I should have gotten you a watch."

Logan quickly set down the necklace and pulled her into his arms, "No, Rory, I love it!"

Rory leaned into him and sniffled, "You're just saying that 'cause I started crying."

Logan took her face into his hands, "That's not true, Rory. I absolutely love the necklace. And I'm not just saying that, okay?"

Rory looked at him uncertainly, "You sure? Cause if you don't like it you can bring it back and pick out something else."

Logan sighed and pulled her close to him and held her tight, "Rory I love the necklace because not only did it come from you, but you put thought into it. I love the necklace for a lot of reasons, not just because it has Roman Numerals on it…but I also need you to know that no matter what you got me I would love it because you picked it out for me, and I know you, Rory, you're not just going to buy something…"

Logan thought for a moment, "Ror, why did you pick the necklace?"

Rory sniffled, "Because, I had a feeling that getting a necklace of a Roman god or goddess was ridiculous. But I've seen you look at and buy things with Roman Numerals on them before. –That and I thought it would look good on you."

Logan chuckled at the last part but tightened his hold on her, "See, Ace, you pay attention to things and use what you see to buy presents that mean something…like my truck. –Besides, I still think I'm the one getting the better deal of the engagement and soon-to-be-marriage…I get to keep you. The necklace and your intentions behind it…they're just bonuses in the Rory package."

He reached over for the necklace and put it in her hands and moved his mouth next to her ear and whispered, "I put the ring on your finger…now it's your turn, Ace."

She looked up at him with a smile on her face. There were tears in her eyes, but she was happy this time, "I'd love to."

She took the necklace from his hands, removed it form the velvet box and turned toward him. She pulled herself onto the couch further and straddled his lap and brought the necklace up and around his neck. Just as she clasped the necklace together she leaned in and kissed him.

Logan held her and kissed her back, "Mmm…Ace, maybe we should move this to the bed. The couch is…" he was interrupted by the sound of his cell phone ringing. "Aaah, why?" he groaned as his head fell backwards.

Rory giggled, "Sorry, MAC, but you should probably get that. Isn't that the ring tone mom programmed for when Honor would call you?"

Logan sighed as he leaned over to get his cell phone, while doing which answered her question, "I love my sister, but she has the worst timing I have ever seen in anyone…and that is saying a lot considering we know Finn." Rory laughed and shook her head as she grabbed his laptop and got comfortable on his lap, "I don't think you should let your sister know that you just compared her to Finn."

Logan scoffed. "Not if we ever want kids," he said before answering his phone, "Hey, Honor!" She shook her head as Logan talked to his sister, knowing that his last statement was completely true. If Honor had found out he had compared her to Finn…the future of the Huntzberger family bloodline would be his sister's sole responsibility.

She minimized his resume and opened Internet Explorer. She turned her head to look at her fiancé and smiled when she saw that happy look on his face as he talked to his sister for the first time since the confrontation between the Huntzbergers and the Haydens.

As she turned back to the computer he wrapped his free arm around her waist. She smiled and snuggled back into his chest and placed her left hand over his for a moment before opening up a wedding web site. She began looking at wedding dresses, but then decided to start looking at flowers so she could pick out colors and go from there.

She ignored Logan and his conversation with Honor until he pointed to the blue flowers she had just clicked on. She looked at him in question. He just smiled and told Honor to hold on, "They match your eyes, Ace. I think you should go with blue."

She looked back at the flowers and then smiled before turning back to Logan, "The colors should be blue, white with silver accents."

Logan raised an eyebrow at that. She just shrugged, "The best things happen when it snows."

Logan laughed, "You want to get married in the winter?"

She smiled, "What? Can't handle the cold, MAC?"

Logan just shook his head, "You want to get married in the winter, plan away, Ace. –Just tell me when and where and I'll be there."

Rory smiled and leaned back to kiss him before going back to her Internet search. She'd let him believe he would have no more say in the plans for now…she would bombard him with her lists later.


	14. They're still your family Logan!

A/N: Yes, I know I suck for not updating more regularly. I'm sorry. There really is no excuse. Yes, school work is more or less kicking my ass, along with my internet issues that I am having at home. Hopefully, I'll get out of my little funk. But I know it's been awhile, so here is a summary of all the chapters before the next chapter, just to keep you up with the story incase you've forgotten anything or you are just joining the story.

**Chapter One:** Rory finds out that she is the sole heir to the Hayden fortune when her grandmother Francine Hayden shows up at the apartment Rory and Logan share. Logan is still in London. Rory has already changed her last name to Hayden and finished Yale early. Francine gets pissed at the Huntzbergers because of the dinner.

**Chapter two:** 2 weeks later, Rory is calling Francine grandma. Francine makes Rory breakfast. Rory wears all Versaci w/ her sun glasses on her head reminding Francine of Chris when he was younger. They are leaving to tell Chris about the family's "world elite" status. Rory is going to get her masters in Business and go undercover as an intern to find out what needs to be fixed at her grandfathers companies.

**Chapter three:** They get to Chris' apartment; Lorelai opens the door w/ an engagement ring on; Rory is happy for her parents. Lorelai is confused then shocked when she realizes Francine in there and a part of her daughter's life. Lorelai gets pissed that Rory is rich, but surprisingly, Francine assures Lorelai that Rory hasn't changed. There is a bit about Rory's clothes disappearing form her closet. Chris comes home to the three females looking over files and getting along. Rory and Lorali leave mother/son to talk. All Rory wants for her b-day is in London. Rory is also going to Ireland for her birthday.

**Chapter four:** Logan is heading home to surprise Rory for her B-day. GG and Rory are very close. GG doesn't want Rory to go to Ireland…GG ends up going with Rory. Lorelai has to go buy dark sunglasses for Rory and GG because Francine forgot to mention that there would be paparazzi at the airport when they landed. Just as they are getting ready to leave via Frank, Frank pulls up with Logan in the back.

**Chapter five:** Logan meets GG for the first time. GG spills the beans about Ireland and Logan ends up going as well. Logan misses any sighting of Francine so he still has no idea. At the airport Logan finds out Rory is a Hayden b/c she tells GG the Hayden Jet is now hers.

**Chapter 6:** Rory tells Logan the story of her grandfather and why she wants to do this. She lets him read a letter from Straub and then look at the only picture of Rory and Straub. Rory cries herself to sleep in Logan's arms. Logan checks on GG. Both Logan and GG fall asleep. GG in is arms. Rory sees the two when she wakes up and puts GG to bed. GG likes Logan and wants to keep him.

**Chapter seven:** GG wakes up Logan by jumping on the bed. Rory wakes up to find Logan and GG watching Sponge Bob and eating all kinds of cereal. Logan doesn't like the thought of GG ever liking boys. He thinks of GG as his baby sister for the first time. Then the three get ready to get off the plane and were swarmed by cameras. Logan has to help GG get through security. They get to the Hayden Estate and meet the help who all liked Straub. Rory has a huge library and Logan is shocked at how much his girlfriend is worth. The Huntzberger's find out that Rory is the Hayden Heiress.

**Chapter eight:** Rory spent the majority of the weekend with lawyers; Logan was with GG. The three are going to stay an extra day in Ireland. Rory gets a collage of pictures of her and GG for her birthday present from GG. She gets a claddaugh ring w/ her birthstone from Logan. The next morning GG cuddles into Logan's side as she Logan and Rory slept in Rory's room.

**Chapter nine:** Logan finds out that his parents are on the bad side of Francine Hayden. Logan is afraid Francine won't like him. Logan meets Francine. Francine and Logan have a heart to heart where she welcomes him to the family. Logan reads a letter from Straub to Rory's future husband.

**Chapter ten:** Rory wakes up to hear Logan, Finn and Colin playing pool. Rory helps her mom w/ the wedding plans and Logan has a guy's day. Lorelai and Chris are rebuilding the entire Stars Hollow Home. Colin and Finn are shocked to find out that Rory and her family like motorcycles. Rory leaves the boys in charge of keeping Logan's mind off of his parents. Chris and Francine are having lunch with the Huntzbergers. Rory and Lorelai pick out the colors for Lorelai's wedding. Francine tells of the Huntzberger's at the country club and Chris claims Logan as his son.

**Chapter eleven:** Chris and Logan have father/son bonding watching a Pats game. Logan freaks about not being able to provide for Rory w/o a job. Chris/Logan have a heart to heart. Logan gets his first father/son hug that truly means something. Logan's freshman year of college Mitchum cut him off. Logan asks Rory to marry him.

**Chapter twelve:** Rory says yes after moments of shock. Rory gives Logan his birthday present early. Rory buys Logan an engagement necklace after he gives her her engagement ring at tiffany's.

**Chapter thirteen:** Rory goes to the Huntzberger's to invite them to Logan's birthday party. She gets Honor to call Logan, Rory tells Honor about the engagement. We find out that Roman Numerals were something that Logan and his grandmother shared. Rory asks Honor to be a bridesmaid. Logan loves his engagement present but has to convince Rory of it. Honor's phone call interrupts Rory and Logan. And Rory decides that she wants to get married in the winter and Logan helps pick out the flowers.

**Chapter 14:**

Logan was looking up at the ceiling as he was lying on his back next to his fiancée. It was the day before his birthday party and he wasn't sure what to expect, especially after what Rory had told him earlier that day.

_Flashback_

Logan noticed that Rory was fidgeting like crazy or at least more than usual.

"Rory, are you okay?" he asked her in concern.

Rory bit her lip and took a deep breath, "I did something that you're probably not going to like very much."

Logan tensed at her statement; he knew she wouldn't cheat on him, so he had no idea what she was about to say.

She took his silence as a cue to continue.

"I know they are not the best family in the world and that you have legitimate reasons for not wanting to be around them, but they are still your family, Logan. I'm not saying you have to be the Walton's or even have a relationship with them like you do with my parents…but Logan, they are still your family. Whether they have been good parents or not they are still your parents."

Logan closed his eyes as she finished her ramble and took a deep breath.

"Rory…" he said softly but in a tone that told her to just tell him.

She took a deep breath and said quickly, "I invited them to your birthday party."

Logan's eyes snapped open and he looked at her in disbelief, "You what!—Rory, why would you do that? They _hate_ me and they have been horrible to you!"

Rory closed her eyes and sighed, "Logan, they are your parents, they don't hate you. They may be self-centered, work-obsessed, manipulative, and completely selfish but that doesn't mean they hate you. In some small way they love you."

Logan looked at her incredulously, "How the hell do you get that out of what you know about my parents? When has there ever once been a time when my parents proved that they loved me?"

Rory looked away from him for a moment as tears came to her eyes.

She took a deep breath before turning back to him, "When they told you I wasn't good enough for you."

Now Logan was looking at her in astonishment, "Rory, they said that because you didn't fit the idea they had of what my wife should be like. They said that because they have a fucked up notion that they are better than 90 of society because their last name is Huntzberger."

Rory gave a slight smile and spoke quietly, "Their view of what your life should have been like may not be what you want, but, Logan, don't you see, they took the time to think up that life for you. You weren't just born and forgotten about and and while their choices for you may have been selfish they cared enough about you to still make those selfish decisions. – Let me as you a question…do you think Mrs. Kim doesn't love Lane even though she tries to give Lane the life Mrs. Kim wants for her to have rather than what Lane really wants? Or that Emily doesn't love Mom just because she chooses to live outside of Hartford society or that Francine and Straub don't love me just because I am their illegitimate heir?"

Logan sighed, "Rory, you can't compare those situations to mine."

"Why not, Logan? Mrs. Kim wants Lane to live a Christian life, while Lane wants to live a life of Rock and Roll _and_ Christianity. Emily wants mom to live a life in high society, thus giving them something in common. Mom wants to live in Stars Hollow, run her own inn with Sookie, have some kind of relationship with Grandma and Grandpa, and marry Dad, a union in which will put her smack dab in the middle of Hartford society. Francine wanted the perfect granddaughter that would be the pride and joy of two high society families…but she wanted it her way."

Logan was quiet for a minute, "But, Ace, they all accepted that they weren't going to get what they wanted."

Rory gave a sad laugh and shook her head, "Not at first, Logan. Mrs. Kim gave Lane an ultimatum before they worked it out. Mom and Grandma barely spoke for seventeen years before they got to the point you see now…"

She trailed off hesitantly before she continued, hoping Logan hadn't noticed it.

Logan looked at her oddly for a minute, "And Francine and Straub?"

Rory took a deep breath, "Called me a mistake to my face when I was sixteen."

Logan paled at that, "What?"

Rory looked down at her hands before looking back up at him with more tears in her eyes, "I went to Chilton Academy; it didn't matter, I had started out in a public school. I was getting good grades; it didn't matter, that was expected of high society kids. I wanted to graduate valedictorian; it didn't matter, I hadn't done it yet and you can't boast about what you haven't accomplished yet. I wanted to go to Harvard; it didn't matter, Hayden's went to Princeton and Gilmore's went to Yale. I was doing everything possible to be what they wanted; it didn't matter, I grew up in Stars Hollow, Dad didn't go to Princeton because of me, even though he never saw me, I ruined my parents lives, neither of them were able to meet their full potential…I was illegitimate, a bastard grandchild not worthy of the Hayden or Gilmore name."

Logan stood frozen in disbelief and a growing anger on his fiancés behalf.

Rory walked up to him and reached out to take one of his hands, "I love you, Logan. And I have seen many bad situations turn out okay given time. I'm not saying that there wasn't pain and hurt feelings and anger involved. God knows I never wanted to see Francine and Straub again for making me feel like I was nothing, but now I can't imagine my life without Francine in it and I can only wish that I had gotten more time with Straub. Logan, I don't want you to miss out on what could be or to ever regret not spending time with your family."

Logan closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against hers, "God, Ace, sometimes I don't know whether to be amazed or terrified of you."

"I just want you to be happy, Logan."

Logan opened his eyes and looked at her in confusion, "Rory, _you_ make me happy."

Rory smiles slightly, "I know, but I want you to be happy with every aspect of your life not just us. And whether you say it out loud or not…you_ love_ writing, you _love_ journalism and not just because you're a Huntzberger. Yes, you have a natural talent for it and you like to throw your name around sometimes but when it gets right down to it…you _love_ journalism. I saw it that night at Yale when you helped get the paper out. And I know that you would like to work at HPG. You've worked all your life to get there. And if you want all of that, if that is what makes you happy…I will do everything I can to support your decision."

Logan nodded, "And I need my dad to do all that."

Than Logan looked taken back when she glared at him, "You don't _need_ your father to do _any_ of that!"

"Rory…"

She put up her free hand to stop him, "You don't need him, Logan. I have every faith that you could do any of that all on your own. –but I know you…despite what you say, you want Mitchum to be proud of you. And if that means I have to march into that castle you grew up in and throw around my Hayden and Gilmore names and such to get his stick out of his ass or to put him in his self-centered, big-headed, self-important and self-involved place then, god damnit , I'm going to. You're not the only person in this relationship who has to protect someone else. You protect me and I protect you…that is how it works."

Logan smiled at her widely, "I love you, Ace. And I get it. I wish, I mean REALLY wish, you had picked a different day to carry out this plan of yours, but I get it. –Thank you for at least trying."

Rory smiled, "Don't thank me for anything yet. I just put things in motion, but I can't guarantee anything will happen from it. –just, if it goes bad…please don't hate me."

Logan smiled and leaned in and kissed her gently, "Rory, you can't control my family's reactions and actions. Whatever happens next is on them. – I have never loved you more than I do now. It's them I'm worried about now. I really want to enjoy this birthday and I'm afraid they are going to ruin it."

"Then I will find you a hypnotist to erase the day from your mind and throw you another birthday party," she said seriously.

Logan just smiled and pulled her into a sweet kiss that soon turned up quite a bit.

_End Flashback_

Logan looked over at his sleeping fiancée. He smiled at how beautiful she was. She was sleeping on her stomach, her face turned toward him and the sheet only coming up to her waist, leaving him a tantalizing view of her bare back.

On the bright side, no matter what happened tomorrow, at the end of the day he still had her. He smiled and leaded over to kiss her gently before he moved himself closer to her and cuddled with her before closing his eyes to fall asleep.

* * *

Rory opened her eyes a few moments after she felt Logan settle. She smiled at her fiancé, happy to see him finally falling asleep. She cuddled herself closer to him, if that was possible and closed her eyes once again in order to follow him into the dream state.

* * *

A/N: I just wanted to send out a quick thank you to all of you who have reviewed "Changes" from the beginning to know. Have no fear there are still chapters to come, I just wanted to take some time to thank all of you for putting up with me!!! **Also, thanks to my amazing BETA DarkWolfYingFa!!! You're the best!!!**

321AngelOmega123

a

A Forgotten Fairy. .AKA- Fairy

aayers56

ace&mac4ever

AceLoganorRoryTristanFan

Ace-reporter

ago spero

Al

Alenor

Alex223

aliaswolf

AlwaysHoldingOn

Alyssa

amanda

Americasweetie

AmyLee32

andrea kamille

Angelic Fruit

annonymous

anon

APiPERSDREAM

AshleyEH

astragail

avatarprincess507

bbwholly1981

BeautifulBlackRose

bess

blazergrl17

bnic

broadway89

Brook-Lucas-Fan-23

cancan227

CatShorty946

cd101

central-gurl101

cheri

chocolate-ripple05

citygrl

Coffee91

coffeeaddict1515

coffeeed

COFFEELOVER99

CorkyGilmore

cosmopolitan

cowgirl-dory

Curley-Q

cutie8pies

Danger1Zone1988

danielle503

DanieNic

DarkWolfYingFa

dcrendi

Descatio

Dhoroty

EeyoreLuvR

Elaine

EllaAdeleProvence

Elle

emerem

emma134

Emy

Escaped Soul

escapedsoul

eternalgorithm

EternalSleep

fairieangel

Festis7

finnlover

FlamezBlaze1

flwrprncss106

freitazal

friendlybutterflies

ggloverrl

GGluvr1987

GGmadness2006

ggtroryfan

Gilmore7

Gilmorecrazed2010

Gilmoregirl1539

gilmoregirl913

gilmoregirlfreak05

gilmoregirlslover81591

Hayden

hazards9

heartscoffee

hellishrose

Hopes2High

Iamlorelei

IcyAngel23

iluvpuppy

imanidiot

imasexyAussie

imtweetybird

Insane and Logical

iyasunflower

-J

jaja983

jamie

JasonsLover

javaaddict

Jessica

Jill - xO

jilliam

Jillyan Malfoy-DuGrey

jojo26pink

jracklesfan77

juls78

just call me fred

justine260

Kat

katie

Katie76842

KirkMakes Tshirts

kittycat06

kjskls

kmbm89

koalababy

krazygurl

KrazyKarah

kristen

KStover

L

Lady Lisa

lala

Laugh2live

LHTDfan

Lifeisconfusing

Lkahead

lmel

LoganLover56

Lorelei of the Sea

lorilou783

lunlifexx

Lynn79

Lyz

makulit

Meagan

Meagan Hawkins

melako17

merder4eva

MIMI

mishh

Mishy

mochaddicted79

molly

Monkeysbrock

mrmp

Mrs.Scott323

music.IS.lovee

Naberrie Skyler

Naley87GG

natalie

obsidanstar 17

oddie33325

phips

pinkeela913

poembaby89

precious421

PreppyTigger23

prettythings

Princess Sammie

queenofyourheart

racegurl87

rachel

raspberrysorbet34

ReaderChick24

Rebecca Eissler

red lighting

reg

RinafromSTL

riotgirllina

rogan21trory

rogans-rock0909

Rory Huntzberger

roxy1389

SamiJo

sand-n-surfgurl93

Sandra Alexis

Sarah

serafine15933

Shanee

shelly112

shoppingqueen1314

shotswithMrsKim

sillysally

Sliver of Melody

SmilesAreAllINeed

SmilingBaby

soccergrl1

Sosha Sarah

SouthernGirl26

sparxx27

spinaround

Squiggles

stefi690

strgazer84

Stupid Cupid

sugary sweet

sweetgirl23

Sweet-princess2008

texasuckanus

Tinkerbell821

'tippy'foots'

toriw

Treenuh

trish

TVHollywoodDiva

uscrocks

waffleshouse

wailuku

Welcome to Lala-Land

Winny Foster

xcapitalbarbie90

zetaphi7


	15. It's a Start

**I am sooooooooooooooo Sorry for the wait. I know I suck majorly. And I really have no excuse other than school, other stories, other ideas rolling around in my head, being completely lazy over my break from school, and not 100% sure about where I wanted to take this chapter...but I finally have it done...so here you go. **

**And thank you so much to all of you who have stuck by my crazy waiting periods as well as to the new readers that have read this and are still patient with me. You're all absolutely amazing! Again I am sorry for that wait.**

**SnowyOwl-17**

Chapter 15:

Logan smiled as he enjoyed the atmosphere of his party. There was no formal wear, no stuffy business conversation and everyone that was invited he actually knew on a personal level…he loved it. Rory had demanded that he and Chris play video games earlier that morning simply to keep the two of them from following her around and constantly asking if there was anything they could do.

Rory had said that seeing as it was his birthday he was not allowed to help with anything and then she gave Chris the job of keeping him occupied while she and Gigi got the party ready. There was a pile of presents on the table, Finn and Colin were attempting to teach Gigi how to hustle pool; Rosemary, Juliet, Stephanie and Honor were constantly going back to Rory's ring and making ohhing and ahhing sounds.

The X-box was set up so that with two guitars and every single version of guitar hero that was made to date so that anyone and everyone could play; which, at the moment Chris was trying to teach Richard how to play.

He didn't have to play host but everyone still came up to him to give him birthday wishes and to actually talk to him about anything BUT business.

Lorelai was having a blast getting to know his and Rory's friends and possibly shocking them as well…although, by the looks on some of his friends faces Lorelai had found a few more of Hartford's elite to worship her ability to escape their world and then reenter it on her own terms.

Rory and Francine were going between enjoying the party and continually making sure that all the food was never out would shoo everyone out of the kitchen. And of course, when Finn wasn't being a bad influence on Gigi he was being an even worse influence on her by teaching her how to tend a bar…he really wasn't sure if Lorelai and Chris were ever going to let Gigi come to one of his birthday parties again.

"Hey, Birthday boy, what are you doing over here?" his fiancé's voice dragged him out of his thoughts as she walked over to him with a smile on her face.

He pulled her into a hug and kissed her for the first time since the party started. Between her making sure everything went smoothly and getting pulled away by their friends he hadn't gotten much alone time with her.

"Just taking in everything; it's nice to have a party that is about my birthday and not about a business deal," he smiled down at her.

He loved that her smile widened, "Good. However, you can't be standing here all by yourself; it's against the birthday rules. Plus, I would really appreciate it if you saved my little sister from anymore impressionable ideas that Finn seems to be enjoying putting into her head this evening."

He laughed and kissed her again, "My pleasure, Ace."

He kissed her one more time and then watched her go off towards her mother, who was currently trying to convince Emily Gilmore that it was okay for Richard to be playing with the video game console. Shaking his head in amusement he headed over the pool table and picked Gigi up from behind and lifted her high into the air, causing her to squeal excitedly.

It was 6:30 in the evening, so he knew his little sister would be heading to bed soon, "What are you up to blondie?" he asked as he pulled her back down to his chest and held her tight. Her blue eyes looked near identical to Rory's when she was smiling widely.

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Finn and Colin are teaching me to play pool."

He smiled widely, "Oh yeah, are you kicking their buts?"

Gigi nodded enthusiastically, "Yep. Finn said that he was going to take me to Yale and have me teach lessons and make millions."

Finn nodded at that, "Absolutely, Princess here, could teach some of the people we go to school with a thing or two, that's for bloody sure."

Logan laughed and turned back to Gigi and tickled her tummy a little, "Well since you're so good at pool and your obviously destroying my friends at the game, don't you think you should let up on them a little bit? I'm sure they can only take so much defeat in one day."

Gigi pretended to think about it for a few minutes before nodding with a determined look on her face and sending her pigtails every which way, "Yeah, I don't think I need to win anymore tonight."

He couldn't help but smile and nodded, "Sounds like a plan. Why don't you help your Dad teach Grandpa Richard how to play Guitar Hero, I think they are both having some problems."

She smiled widely at his suggestion and once he set her down she was off and running as she yelled, "Daddy! Let me teach Grandpa Richard! You're doing it wrong!"

He, Finn and Colin laughed; then he picked up his usual cue stick and put the smaller one that Gigi had been using away.

"My god, she has as much energy as Reporter Girl when she has only had coffee and sugar and is on the tail of a new story," Colin exclaimed as he watched Gigi run off.

Logan laughed and broke the rack to start of a new game, "She's five Colin, of course she has coming seemingly out of thin air."

Everything seemed to be going well after that. The party had been going for about three hours by that point, and since his parents hadn't shown up he figured they weren't going to; which, on one hand was nice because he got to enjoy the party, no one was tense, and poor Josh didn't look like he was going to have a heart attack. But also, he had kind of hoped that they would come…just to prove that they loved him because he was their son.

"Would you three mind if I joined in a game?"

He tensed at the sound of the voice behind him as he stood up from his shot and turned to face his father.

Mitchum smiled slightly at him, "Happy Birthday, Logan."

He nodded stiffly, "Thanks. Um…yeah…Colin why don't you rack the balls and we'll start a game; the cue sticks are apparently hiding behind Henry tonight."

Mitchum looked around a little in confusion, "Henry?"

He couldn't help but smirk, "The big Iron statue," he glanced over at the statue and frowned before turning to his friends, "Did you guys move that for Rory earlier today?"

Finn and Colin shook their heads. "Sorry, mate, but you couldn't pay me enough to lift that monstrosity," Finn said as he moved to make the first break.

He chuckled and shook his head at his friend and then turned back to his father who was looking at the Iron statue in surprise before looking back at him, "You have a Rufus?"

He frowned and laughed in confusion, "A what?"

"A Rufus; in college my five roommates and I had this statue of one of those British Royal Guards and we called him Rufus. I honestly have no idea where we came up the name, or how I ended up with it.—Your grandfather threw it away when I graduated and married your mother," Mitchum said as he grabbed a cue stick and looked at Henry for another moment.

He just observed his father as Mitchum interacted with his friends. It was interesting to see his father outside of work. Even though he had lived under the same roof as his father, it always seemed like everything was business. This was the first time he had really seen his father being a part of anything that didn't involve some kind of business deal.

Leaning over to take his shot, he couldn't help but ask the question that had been on his mind since his father had shown up, "Where's mom?"

Mitchum sighed, "Sitting in the car outside."

That had not been the answer he had been expecting and he ended up scratching on the shot as he turned to look at his father in disbelief, "Mom, is sitting outside in the car? Why? It's freezing out there."

Mitchum shrugged, "She said she would come in on her own time. I don't think she remembers how to attend a party that doesn't involve business deals…truthfully I have as well, but she said she didn't want to make the party uncomfortable."

He couldn't help but feel a little disappointment at his father's words. And yet at the same time he was happy to actually have a conversation, with his father, that he could picture having with Chris. It wasn't the exact same thing, but it was close. He just hoped that this wasn't going to be a onetime thing. He didn't want Rory or someone else to have to pitch a fit with his family each time they stopped acting like parents just to get this kind of reaction out of them.

He turned back to the game. He had hoped that his mother would come up stairs on her own; but he didn't want to push for anything.

Three games later and actually feeling a bit more comfortable being around his father in a non-business-like environment and his mother still hadn't come up stairs. Sighing he walked over to the kitchen counter where Rory was double and triple checking the food, "Hey, Ace, can you give me one of those glade plastic bowl things that are in the cabinet?"

She gave him an odd look but went over to the cabinet and grabbed one for him as he looked the food.

"Here you go. Why do you need that anyway?" she asked curiously.

He sighed and placed some food in the bowl, "My mother is downstairs, outside, in the car. She won't come upstairs, so I'm going to bring her some food."

He watched as Rory's eyes widened before she was nodding and walking back toward the cabinet and pulling out a thermos and filling it with some freshly made coffee. Then she grabbed some small sugar packs that had been picked up at one point or another. Then she moved to the cabinet she had pulled the plastic bowl out of and pulled a small travel dip sized plastic bowl and cover and poured some cream into that one before handing him all three, "Here, bring these to her as well, it has to be getting a little chilly out there."

He smiled and leaned over to give her a kiss before taking them from her, "You're the best, Ace. I'll be right back. Don't miss me too much."

She just laughed and pushed him gently.

Sighing when he heard the car radio coming from the back of the town car he opened the back door and slid in, only to see his mother talking on her cell phone…planning a business party.

She stopped talking in the middle of her sentence when she realized that it was him and just stared at him for a few moments.

"I'll call you back, Amanda. Something has come up," she said quickly and disconnected the call.

He couldn't help but let out a humorless laugh and shake his head.

"Logan…" she began.

He cut her off and held out the food, coffee, cream and sugar, "Here. Rory and I thought you might like some food and coffee since you've been out here for so long. I'll let you get back to your planning."

Once she took them he moved to get out of the car, but stopped short when she said his name again.

"Logan…" she trailed off seemingly not knowing what to say next.

He looked back at her and sighed, "Like I said, I'll let you get back to your planning. And you should really try the pizza pies. Rory got one of the state's top chef's to make them (AN: Sookie!)."

He was just about to open the door to the building when his mother called out his name again. He sighed and turned back around to look at her in annoyance, "What? I'm holding you up from your planning."

"Happy Birthday," she said softly.

He sighed and nodded, "Yeah, well, it would have been nice if you had been able to say that at my party. But thanks."

And with that he opened the door and walked back into the building and took the elevator back up to the party.

He wasn't surprised to see Rory waiting for him in the hallway when the elevator opened. She was looking at him nervously and her eyes were full of concern for him.

He gave her a smile he knew she could tell was as forced as her enjoyment of 'green things' on her cheeseburgers, "She said 'Happy Birthday'…after she told her party planner that something came up and she had to call her back."

Rory sighed and closed the space between them and wrapped her arms around him tightly. He closed his eyes as he enveloped her into his arms and breathed in her scent. After a few moments she pulled back and kissed him.

"It's a start, Logan. It's a start," she said positively.

He nodded, "Yeah."

And with that he led her back to the party. As he walked through the door he caught his father's eyes and shook his head to answer his father's silent question about whether or not his mother was coming.

At least he hadn't gotten into a fight with his father on his birthday…as Rory had said…it was a start.


End file.
